Stranger in a Different World
by luvstrublood
Summary: Time travel from 20th to 17th century England...rating has been changed at this point.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was just waking up one morning looking out from under the covers and thought that I want to do something exciting with my life. As I threw off the covers, my sister was calling to me telling me to get my butt downstairs. I yelled down at her and told her I would be down as soon as I got dressed. So I threw a black t-shirt and blue jeans over my undies and ran down the stairs.

When I got to the foot of the stairs my sister said, "Char there is a special delivery letter for you on table". "Thanks Tori". I replied. I take my letter and go the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and sit down at the table to see what was so important that I would get a letter sent special delivery. The return address said it was from England. Do I know anyone in England? I don't think so. I open the letter and as I read it I realize that this letter is from a person I knew from my childhood, her name is Melissa. She says that she is dying and would like to see me before she goes. The letter proceeds to tell me that on my computer and under my name is an airline ticket (open date), and extra money to secure a passport.

Two weeks after I get the letter, I have my passport, ticket (first class), bags packed and off to the airport. When I get to England I hope to find the adventure I know is waiting for me. My plane lands in Heathrow about nine hours after take off. We arrived in early evening and the sky was an amazing mixture and contrasts from dark blue, almost navy, to a lighter blue. As I look around I see a man standing by the baggage claim area holding a sign with my name on it. As I approach I notice that he is tall, with chestnut colored hair just touching his shoulders, and amber eyes. I go up and introduce myself to him. He tells me his name is Duncan and is happy to meet me. We collect my luggage and head out to the waiting vehicle. As we approach the vehicle I notice that it is not a vehicle at all but a beautiful open carriage with a pair of white horses. As I look at my escort to find out why we have horses instead of a car I notice that instead of the jeans and t-shirt he had on in the airport, he was now wearing a leather tunic and breeches with a broadsword by his side. I am not sure what has happened here, but I know I am no longer in my element or in my time period and know that the saying "beware of what you wish for, it just may come true", is definitely true.

Duncan helps me into the carriage and wraps a lap blanket around by lap just in case I feel a little chill during my trip to my benefactor's house. I am afraid to see what else is lurking ahead of me, but I feel safe at the same time. Duncan, who is sitting beside me, offers me a leather skein with wine and I take a haughty draught. As the driver is going along the lane along the twists and turns of the dirt road I notice that the scenery is fantastic. There are no pollutants in the air, the sky is clear and you can see the stars shining bright as the moon rises. As we head around the bend in the road sitting up on a bluff is a beautiful manor home. It appears to be two stories high and at first glance looks like it is as big as a modern day block. The closer we get the house becomes bigger and I notice it is made of stones. We come to a halt at the side of the house and I notice that there is a wide oaken door with wrought iron hinges and pull. There is a door knocker in the shape of wolf's head, with the ring hanging from its mouth. As I sit on the seat I am taken aback at the things that have happened in my life within the last few hours. I have read about stuff like this happening but never thought it would be true.

Before I even begin to descend from the carriage the door is thrown open and my friend and benefactor comes out of the house, she appears to be thin, almost anorexic, with mousey brown hair tied back away from her face. Her face is gaunt and grey looking. Duncan helps me from the carriage and I go to Melissa and give her a tender hug. She slowly escorts me into the foyer of her house and I notice that it is decorated in 16th century tapestries. As I proceed into the house, the carpets and furniture are fantastic; Oriental carpets and Queen Anne furnishings in red velvet upholstery.

Melissa invites me to sit as Duncan takes my bags to my room. The housekeeper brings in a tray laden with tea and cakes. As we eat Melissa tells me that she has been stricken by a mysterious illness that has no cure in this time. She is dying and wants me to become the mistress of the manner. "Right", I say, "I don't know anything about running a household, I don't even like to clean house". Melissa laughs and tells me that all I have to do is let the staff know what needs to be done and they will carry out the orders. The whole time this is taking place, I am thinking "Yeah, right, me, in charge of a staff" what a laugh. After we eat Melissa introduces me to the staff. There is the housekeeper, Mrs. Croft; Two maids one for upstairs her name is Lily, and one downstairs she is called Scarlett, she has red hair; there is Donald the stable hand, Dominic the houseman, and Duncan who seems to be at the beck and call of the lady of the house. Of course I can live with that.

Melissa tells me that she is going to lie down for a while and that I am free to explore. I ask Lily to take me to my room. As we enter the bedroom, there is a fire laid out in the fireplace, with two chairs on either side of a table in front of it. The bed appears to be big enough for four people. The bedding is a large quilt comforter decorated with red and pink roses, to match the pink walls. I notice the wardrobe in the corner and I open it. My clothes are all neatly hanging, but along side of them are dresses that are more appropriate for this time period. Lily shows me where I may wash the travel dirt of my face and lets me know that dinner is at 8:00 and to dress for it with one of the gowns from the wardrobe. After washing up a little, I remove my jeans and t-shirt and lay down on the bed to think about all that is going on.

After trial and error I finally figure out all that goes with wearing one of these gowns. Thank God I don't have a lot of petticoats to wear under it. The gown I chose was emerald green velvet; there was lace on the cuffs and around the neck line. The bodice was cut low so there was a certain amount of cleavage showing. It was gathered under the breasts and hung to the floor where it covered the shoes that I wore. I don't know how it was managed but the gown fit perfectly, I wish I could say the same about the shoes, so I am still wearing my regular shoes.

As I enter the drawing room, with the help of Mrs. Croft, I see that Melissa changed into a red velvet dress, and had her hair done up in curls. Duncan was dressed as a gentleman with a dark almost midnight blue jacket, and matching breeches, knee high polished boots, and a white shirt open at the neck showing off his tan skin and a small amount of chest hair. Duncan comes over to me takes my and in his and lifts it to his lips where he kisses the inside of my wrist, sending little shivers up my spine. I give him a coy smile as he escorts me over to the settee. Dominic brings around a tray that has three glasses of wine on it. While we drink our before dinner drink, Melissa tells me that she left her whole estate to me when she dies. I tell her that I can not possibly accept because I have a life about 300 years in the future, and I am not sure I would fit into 18th century because all of the customs that would seem backwards to me. Mrs. Croft informs us that dinner is ready, and Melissa leads me into the dining area, while Duncan follows behind.

Duncan moves around to hold the chair out for Melissa, and then he pulls the chair out for me, saying "Miss Charlotte, please allow me", and as he pushed in the chair his hand absently touches my shoulder.

The meal was far more than I expected. The table was laden with ham, candied yams, homemade bread, with fresh whipped butter, homemade jams, apple tart with cream, and coffee there was also a creamy leek soup that was served as the first course. After dinner we went to the drawing room where Duncan had a brandy, and Melissa and I had a sherry.

As we sat in the drawing room, I brought up the subject of the time travel situation. I told Duncan and Melissa that I have read about this sort of happening in fictional stories and fantasies but never in real life. Melissa told me that she was surprised when it happened to her also, that for some reason there appears to be a fairy mound at the airport, so as soon as you enter the airport you are in the current century and when you leave it takes you back in time. "So, what you are saying is that if I want all I have to do is go to Heathrow and I can be transported back to my life in my own clothes, back to my century". "In a nutshell as you would say that is correct," Duncan said. My eyes meet Duncan's and I get this little shiver that runs up my spine. I look over at Melissa and she has a slight but delightful smile on her face. She says she is going to bed because she is feeling weak, but informs us that Duncan and I should stay, visit, and get to know each other.

As Melissa leaves, Duncan approaches me and sits next me, takes my hand and starts to question me about my life. I tell him that I work for the justice system in my century, which should be like Parliament in his. He then wants to know if I would be missed by anyone in particular. "Of course, I will be missed," I told him, "I have a job, friends, and a family back home". He wanted to know why I came, and I told him about the letter and that it was a request that I come and visit. Besides I wanted an adventure didn't I? He wanted to know if I was going to stay, or if I was going to leave at the first opportunity. I told him I haven't decided yet, but I would at least stay for Melissa's sake. As our conversation continued I couldn't help wondering why he was so interested in my intentions.

About two hours later, Duncan escorts me to my room, kisses my hand and tells me he will see me in the morning. I enter my room, remove my clothes and crawl into bed. I sleep peacefully and dream of a man with flowing chestnut hair, holding a broadsword, and fighting as if his life depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I awaken, I notice that sun is out but it is still very cold outside. Someone has come in and laid a fire out in the fireplace to make sure the room was warm for me. I went to the water closet to relieve myself and then back to my room to wash the night away from my face. Lily came in and asked if there was anything I needed, so I asked her if there was anyway I could have a bath. As if she had already anticipated she had a couple of young boys that I had not met yet, bring a gold tub with clawed feet. After the tub was set a parade of servants entered my room with bucket after bucket of hot water. Once the tub was full to my satisfaction Lily handed me a bar of soap that smelled like lavender. As I lay back in the tub, I got to thinking that living here may not be as bad as all that, just a little inconvenient, at least I don't have go outside to use the bathroom.

When I arrive down in the dinning room, I notice that I am the only one here, but breakfast is laid out on a side board. As I look at the offering, I think to myself that if I continue to live here and eat what is served I will get fat. For breakfast there were eggs, bread, butter, jam, what appeared to be bacon (did they have bacon in this time period?).

I was half way through my breakfast when Melissa walked in, she looked like she had not slept at all. I was beginning to worry because she looked weaker today than yesterday. She got herself some coffee and took a little bit of egg and sat down to join me. While we were eating she asked if I could ride. I told her it had been a while since I last rode, but I don't think it would be a problem. After breakfast I returned to my room to find a riding habit sitting on my bed. It appeared that while I was eating my room was put to order. As I looked at the riding habit I noticed it was not a split skirt. Damn, I was thinking I don't ride side saddle, so I got out some jeans and put them on under my skirt so I could at least be comfortable and sit astride.

Melissa and I went to the stables and Donald got ready to saddle up two horses for us. Melissa's horse was a sweet natured little chestnut mare, and I was offered a beautiful roan gelding. When Donald went to saddle my horse I asked for a regular man's saddle there was no way I was riding any other way. Donald looked at me like was crazy, but what can I say, I am a modern type of girl. As we left the stable area, Mrs. Croft approached with a small basket that fit over the saddle horn. She told us that it was a little snack type repast for us to eat while we were out on our journey. Melissa and I rode in silence for a while and I could see that the ride was taxing her and asked her if she wanted to return to the manor, but she refused. I asked why she did not use the little cart that I was in stable yard but she told me she was going to ride until she could ride no longer.

We sat for awhile by a stream that ran through a section of the property, and ate the little picnic fare that Mrs. Croft packed for us. As we ate the cheese and small chucks of apple we talked about our lives, and dreams. Melissa asked me about my life back home and I told her about my job, and family. The things I like to do like go to movies, read books, listen to music. She told me that I would not have movies here or any other music except the music that was played on the pianoforte or at the theatre.

As we were talking about things, I finally asked her how she ended up here, on this estate in that manor. She told me that she decided to take a trip one day and flew to London because she always wanted to see Europe. Melissa informed me that the same thing happened to her when she left the airport, only she didn't have anyone to help here then. So I asked her why she just didn't go back into the airport, and she told me she didn't want to go back at that moment that she could do it later. Well later never came. As she was walking down the road she met up with a man who decided to grab her and take her home. Melissa told me she fought the best she could, but could not get away. As she continues to tell me the story I keep thinking this is just like something out of a romance novel, only being told in real time. When her captive finally let her down she turned on saw the manor house that was now hers soon to be mine, the man introduced himself as Connor. She described him with feeling, giving me a description that had me almost drooling. Connor was over 6 feet tall, he had blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and over his eyes, his eyes, when you could see them, were an emerald green and bright as the morning sun. Melissa said that she was lost the first time she looked into them.

Eventually, she said that Connor wed her and they were very happy. I asked her about children but she told me that every time she was pregnant she miscarried within the first four months. I told her I was sorry, and to continue her story. By the end of her story Melissa's face was wet with tears and I asked her why she was crying. Melissa told me that Connor was an immortal and was supposed to live forever. Connor died before he regenerate after a battle because he was beheaded. I reached out to Melissa and held her while she cried. When her tears were spent we remounted by using a rock as a mounting block and headed for home. On the way home I asked her about Duncan and why he was living in her house. The answer surprised me. Duncan is her brother-in-law. You can imagine my reaction when she told me that. Did that make Duncan immortal also? I would suppose so. We arrived back at the manor and Donald helped us dismount and Melissa and I walked up to the house together each in our own thoughts.

Melissa excused herself and went to her room to rest. I went to mine to change out of these clothes and put on something more comfortable. Seeing I was alone I put on a long skirt that reached my ankles and a plain white long sleeve t-shirt, put on my sneakers and went down stairs. I went to the library to see if I could find anything to read. There wasn't much I could find to read. The books available to me were written by 15th and 16th century writers. I found some books by Geoffrey Chaucer, a couple of early Shakespeare plays, stuff written by Sir Walter Raleigh, Sir Thomas Moore and other stuff. I chose one of Shakespeare's plays, curled up in a chair and, and proceeded to read.

I don't know how long I sat in the chair before I dozed off and had started dreaming again of the man with the flowing chestnut hair and the sword again. I still could not see his face, but I was able to see that he was in a special room wielding the sword as if he was in battle; thrusting and parrying over and over again. His fluid movements made the exercise effortless and watching the muscles in his arms and back flex made me breathe heavily. The man in my dream was about turn, and I hoped to be able to see his face, when I felt someone enter the room. Damn, just my luck, still no face to go with the vision.

When I open my eyes, Duncan is in the room pouring him self a snifter of brandy. He noticed that I had awaken and asked if I would like something to drink. I told him brandy would be fine. While we are sipping our drinks I ask him about his life and if he had any family. Duncan is very forlorn as he tells be about the life he has lived. He said the only family he knew was Connor. He had no idea about his mother, except that she was Valkyrie, and his father died when he was a child. Well now I knew where the immortality came from. I did not approach the subject of Connor because I had a feeling it was a tough subject for him to handle. As we approached the evening, Melissa came into the library and sat with us for awhile. She was already dressed for dinner, so I excused myself to the same.

As I entered my room, I began to think about Duncan and the life he must have lived. To be immortal would be a very hard life to lead. It is probably very hard for him to have friends let alone a relationship. I actually found myself having feelings for him, but what the feelings were I had no idea. I do know that I like him though; he is a gentleman in every sense of the word. He is handsome, and appears to very intelligent. Whenever he touches me no matter how slight the touch I feel giddy, like a school girl, and I feel like something has been missing from life until I met him.

Tonight, I dressed in a green silk gown that brings out the emerald color of my eyes, and works will with my waist length blond hair. To night is just the same as last night we meet in the drawing room for a glass of wine, and at 8 o'clock we enter the dining room where another feast is set up. As I look at the table laden with food, I think to myself that if I stay here I am going to get fat. Sitting in the middle of the table was what appeared to be a turkey or some kind of game bird. I am not sure of myself yet to ask questions. A hardy potato soup was served tonight and for desert there were cherry tarts with coddled cream.

After dinner we again adjourn to the drawing room. Melissa decides to read poetry that was written by Sir Thomas Moore, and after about an hour of conversation and readings Melissa excuses herself and goes to bed. Duncan and I are sitting and we are both involved in our own thoughts. After sitting for about 10 minutes Duncan asked if would like to take a short walk, and I told him that would be fine. Duncan went and got me a wrap to put over my shoulders and he took my elbow as we walked out the French doors onto the patio. We walked along in companionable silence, hand tucked into the crook of his arm. There was a little chill in the air, but I did not feel it. When we approached the gardens there was a wrought iron bench where we decided to sit. I looked up and there was not a cloud in the sky, the moon had risen and the stars were bright; we sat there like we were a couple just contemplating life. Neither one of us spoke a word just looked out over the horizon and enjoyed each others companionship.

Eventually it got too cold to sit outside so Duncan helped up from the bench and escorted me back to the house. As we entered the drawing room, he turned to me and said he was going to go home and he would see us tomorrow for dinner. He walked with me to my room, kissed my hand, turned and walked down the stairs.

As I change into a night gown and crawl in bed, I begin to think about what I had learned today. I wonder how old Duncan really is. Duncan looks like he is about 30 years old but being immortal he could be 10 times that old or a 100 times. I fell asleep thinking of Duncan and what my life is going to be like if decide to stay here. As I drift off to sleep I am hoping that I will once again see my mysterious warrior. Maybe this time I will see his face. I again fall into a peaceful sleep and yes, there he is my warrior in his glory. I am now able to see that he is not in a room practicing with his sword but on a battle field, bodies on top of bodies slain and lying in blood soaked grass. My warrior is now moving but very slowly, he drops his bloody sword on the ground and falls to his knees beside it. I want to reach out to him, but I can not, it is a dream. Suddenly, he moves like he has heard something and I finally see his face it is Duncan. His torso is drenched in blood and he looks so sad and tired I just want to hug him. He reaches for a skin at his side and pours the liquid that is in there over his head and slowly walks off the field all alone.

Duncan walks down to the river, and removes his torn and bloody clothes, and walks into the water. He submerges his body to rinse the blood from his body and inspects the areas of his body that he can see to find out how severe any cuts are, the deeper the cut the longer the regeneration takes). As he walks out of the water, I admire the sight of a magnificent body, well muscle with wash board abs, well defined chest which appears to be covered in soft hair, not too much but enough to make my hands itch to touch, and strong muscular legs, and as I continue to take in the warrior of my dreams I notice that his manhood is as magnificent as the rest of him. He falls on his knees and offers up a prayer to the gods for his life today, and asks that the fallen warriors be delivered into the halls of the fallen, so they can be revered and honored.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was woken up by a knock on my bedroom door, and Lily enters. She was sent to see if I was alright. As I looked up I could see the sun was high in the sky and I figured it well into the morning. I let Lily know I was ok, just over slept. She offered to get my day clothes out for me, while I washed. As I was getting dressed, I thought about my dream and was kind of sorry I had to wake up. The scenery in my dream was more than I could ask for. Not only was this man nice eye candy, he was nice everything, 6' plus of pure male. Man, would I love to bump into that in a dark alley.

When I finally arrive in the dining room, there is still coffee and some biscuits left on the buffet with honey whipped butter, and fruit. I grab a cup of coffee and a couple of biscuits and the butter, and sit down to eat. While I am eating Melissa comes in and looks very peeked and worn. This illness she has seems to be taking a toll on her. I want to go over and help to the table and get her something to eat, but I have a feeling it would make her feel worse than she already does. I may not have seen or been in contact with Melissa longer than I can remember but I know even for this era in history she is a strong and independent woman.

After breakfast, Melissa told me that one day a month she goes to visit some of her neighbors and asked if I would like to join her that today. I said "sure" and went and put on a wrap, we actually were able to find some shoes that fit. Melissa took a loaf of bread and some treacle tarts from the kitchen and put them in a basket for a neighbor that just had a new baby. We loaded up the little cart, had the horses hitched and headed out over the estate to commence visiting. We shortly arrived at the neighboring estate and were made welcome by Mr. Williams. Mr. Williams is the husband of the new mother. Mrs. Williams, whose given name is Merry, had just given birth to a little boy. He was the cutest little thing you have ever seen. As I watch the interaction between Merry, Melissa and the baby, I noticed that Melissa took a great interest in the baby. She would have made a wonderful mother with all the love she was showing and all she had to give.

As the afternoon passed, there came a knock on the door and Duncan came in, also to pay his respects to the new baby and mother. I am sitting in the corner watching everything going on and started to feel a blush move up my face, as I remembered my dream from the night before. Duncan turned and smiled at me as if he was reading my thoughts. My palms started to sweat and I began feeling heat going through my body. I just wanted to reach out and run my fingers through his hair, and over his body. I was really happy when the little get together broke up so I could walk outside and cool off. _Today would be a day I wish I was back in my own house where a cold shower would be available._ As we climb back into the little carriage, Melissa looks at me her eyes are sparkling. I hope that those sparkling eyes are because of the baby and not because she knows what I am feeling.

When we arrived back at the house, Melissa excused herself and said she would not be down for dinner this night because she had things to do, and she would take a tray in her room. Mrs. Croft offered to bring a tray to my room if I would like that, and I assured that it would be fine. There was not way in hell that I was going to sit downstairs in the dining room with Duncan all alone. So for tonight I ate my dinner alone and because I was not very hungry I just asked for grapes, cheese, bread, and some wine. As I was eating the dinner that was brought up to me, in order to keep my mind of the lust I am feeling, I start to make a list of the reasons to stay here and the reasons to go. In column A the reasons to go are listed as: jeans and t-shirts, sneakers, Starbucks, cars, entertainment such as TV, movies, cds, DVDs and computers. Column B the reasons to stay are: fresh air no pollution, Duncan, horses to ride, Duncan, Mistress of the house eventually, Duncan. Oh well so much for not thinking of Duncan.

Instead of waiting for Lily or Mrs. Croft to come up and take the tray, I bring it to the kitchen myself. I noticed that there was no one downstairs except the staff and I thank them for the excellent snack and walk out onto the patio. The night is a little on chilly side but not enough to make me want to go inside and get my wrap. I found a little bench to sit on that overlooked a small flower garden. The smell of roses was so wonderful that I leaned back and let my mind drift and just started to think. In my thoughts I saw two children a little girl about 6 with hair the color of bronze and a boy around 4 who was blond. They were running hand and hand down to the stables because a new colt was born that day. It was so funny to watch because the little boy was trying so hard to keep up with the girl without tripping. As they approach the enclosed area, Donald came out to meet them and lifted the little boy on the fence so he could see. The little boy appeared to be very happy; he was laughing and jumping up and down on the railing.

I open my eyes and realize I have a smile on my face; I get up off the bench and walk back inside the house, go to the drawing room, and get a snifter of brandy and return to my room. As I enter my room I realize that I did not see Duncan tonight. I tell myself that is ok, because I know I will see him in my dreams.

As I am drinking my brandy and reading more of my Shakespeare play there is a knock on my door. I bid the caller to answer and Melissa walks in. After the pleasantries of asking how she is feeling and a little banter back and forth about health dealings for the both of us we actually sober up and sit down for what I know is not going to be a fun talk.

Melissa tells me that she feels herself slipping away and is really anxious to see what I want to do about the current situation. I look up at her and I can see unshed tears shining in her eyes. I think she already knows the answer but wants me to tell her anyway. As I take her hands in mine I manage to look into her face and I say "yes, Melissa I will stay". She gave me a radiant smile that lit up her face, but made the tears fall. Then she reaches into a small box that I had not seen earlier, it was like she was hiding it from me, and she opens it.

"Here is the deed to the manor," she told me.

"I don't need it now, Melissa" I tell her.

"You must take it now tonight".

"But why?"

"Because Charlene, I want to finish everything tonight, I will not be here tomorrow."

"How do you know you won't be here tomorrow, only God knows."

"I know I won't be here tomorrow because I am having Duncan take me to the airport and I am going home."

"Melissa, when did you decide to do all this?" I asked in astonishment.

"I have been thinking about returning to the 21st century when showed up, I just wanted to make sure that you would abide my wish and live here in my stead".

"So what time will you be leaving here and when is your flight?"

"I will be leaving at dawn and my flight will be in the afternoon." She informed me, "I figure that I should get an early enough start so that I have time to say goodbye to everything that is dear to me."

As she hands me the deed and the box she informs me that there are the breeding certificates to the horses, and an account book for the Bank of England, located in London.

We say our goodbyes just in case I am not up and about at dawn. As she leaves the room, she turns around and tells me to look after myself and to not take things for granted.

Crawling into my bed, I let the tears flow and they don't seem to want to stop. I think about all the things that have happened in the last few weeks, the mysterious letter, and the change in years from the 2000s to the 1700s, Melissa request, and her brief but happy marriage to Duncan's brother, and Duncan himself. Finally I fall asleep and with no happy dreams of Duncan to cheer me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morning is here and the sun is shining brightly in the sky. The atmosphere in the house is melancholy at best. I arrive to the dining room and see the buffet set with what could be called a continental breakfast, there is coffee, cheese, biscuits, jams, jellies, and added to the menu was smoked salmon. I ate just enough to make it through the morning and took a cup of coffee to the room Melissa had set up as an office type room.

I take out the box that I put in there earlier and proceeded to read the documents within. The deed to the estate showed that the area of land a mass 900 sq acres. The house itself is said to have 20 rooms, well I had only seen a few guess; I better start to explore my new home. The account at the bank is showing a total of £500,000. I don't know how much that would be currently but I like the sounds of it this era.

While I am checking things over, there is a knock on the door. I look up and bid enter. Mrs. Croft enters with a tray stacked with small finger sandwiches and a nice aromatic tea. She also announced that I have a visitor. Who can be visiting me I am thinking because I don't know anyone except for Duncan, the staff, and Mr. and Mrs. Williams. I told Mrs. Croft to show the person in. As I stand to meet my guest I saw that my visitor was Mrs. Williams. Mrs. Williams came into the room and dropped a curtsy.

"Please, Mrs. Williams, have a seat".

"Thank you ma'am".

"Mrs. Williams, please you don't have to curtsy or call me ma'am". My name is Charlotte and I am not of royal blood so there is not need for formal protocol."

"Thank you, ma...I mean Miss Charlotte."

Oh well when in Merry Olde England, do as the English do. At least I may be able to get her to stop at the curtsy.

"Now what can I do for you today, Mrs. Williams?"

"Well miss, I wanted to ask if you would be able to find a position for me 'usband and meself", she says, "me 'usband does not have the work anymore, and wit' the babe, it is very hard to feed 'im and ourselves"

"So you are here to seek employment, what can you do for Mrs. Williams?"

"Well miss, I can sew, clean, do laundry, and cook. Me 'usband can work in the field, or barn. He can work with 'orses maam."

"Okay Mrs. Williams let me think about this and talk to Duncan to see if he can suggest what can be done to help you out."

"Thank you miss, I am sorry that Miss Melissa went away, she said she was going to go away, and not come back."

"Well, thank you for your concern, and I will contact you tomorrow okay."

"Yes, Miss that is okay."

I serve up some sandwiches and tea, and we just speak of nothing but small talk, about how the baby is growing, the fact that spring is just around the corner. About an hour later Mrs. Williams leaves and I call for Dominic.

"Dominic, do you know if Duncan will be here this evening?"

"Not sure miss, but 'e usually does come and eat 'is supper 'ere at the 'ouse."

"If Duncan does come to the house for supper, please have Lily find me, I must talk with him tonight"

"Yes, miss"

"Oh, and Dominic; could you please inform Donald; I will be taking a ride this afternoon in the buggy."

"Yes, miss."

"Thank you Dominic, you may go"

"Thank you miss."

As Dominic reaches the door he bows as he takes his leave. I sit and contemplate all the things that I am to do. I am now mistress of the manor, I have servants, land, a house, people who look to me for help, and pure bred horses, what else is going to show up that is technically mine to with what I want. Now all I have to do is to figure out a way to get a twenty-first century woman accept eighteenth century protocol.

Thirty minutes later, I was ready for my ride. The little grey mare was hooked up to the buggy and ready for me to take up the reigns when I got settled in the seat. Little Lady, as I call her, and I just set off in the direction of the Williams' home. I just took my time to take in my property and I will go a different direction every day until I have inspected my holding to see what I have available and try and figure out how to handle it.

While I am riding out I come across the little stream that Melissa and I sat at the other day. I decide to just stop here for now. As I disembark from the cart I grab the blanket from the seat and lay it out on the bank. I sit down and look out over the horizon. While I am sitting there I just start to cry and can't seem to stop. What I am crying about, I have no idea. I could be crying because my friend has left, or it could be because I am remembering my life in another lifetime. I don't realize how late it is getting until I hear hoof beats coming my way. I look up and see Duncan coming my way. By the time I am on feet, Duncan is there and dismounting. I pick up my blanket and head to the cart and because my cheeks are still wet with tears it takes me a minute to wipe my eyes and face him.

"Hello there Duncan, how are you today?"

"I am fine m'lady how are you?

"I will be honest Duncan and let you know I really miss her. I am going to miss the time that we spent talking and taking rides and just her companionship."

I can feel the tears starting again and I don't want to let Duncan see me cry. I am afraid that Duncan would try to comfort me and I just know that I would crumble if he did.

"You know m'lady; Melissa is going to miss you too. Before you arrived you are all she talked about."

I looked up at Duncan and was surprised to see that he was sad also. Now I know that I am not alone in my love for a friend.

"Duncan, will you join me for dinner tonight?"

"M'lady, I would be happy to."

"I am ready to go back to the manor now. The ride has been a big help and now I am ready to start and make decisions. There are a few matters I would like to discuss with you after dinner if you have the time."

"It will be my pleasure to give you advice on matters whenever needed, m'lady."

"Duncan, will you call me Char or Charlotte please? We don't need stand on formal ceremony."

"As you wish. May help you back into the cart?"

I smile up at him and said, "Thank you very much, I would appreciate that."

Duncan hands me back into the cart and ties his horse to the back. He then climbs up onto the seat with me and takes the reigns heading back in the direction from which I have come. Because the seat of the cart is narrow, I can feel the heat from Duncan's thighs. Just sitting there thighs touching is making me shiver even though I have the blanket wrapped around me. In the words of my previous lifetime this man is "very HOT eye candy".

The ride home seems to take longer than it did when I came out this way. I keep thinking that it felt long because of the close proximity with Duncan here. The rock of the cart, and the heat I am feeling is making me drowsy, so I slouch down as far as I can in the cart and close my eyes. I feel a hand reach over and place my head on a shoulder, Duncan's shoulder, and I give out a heavy sigh and take a nap. We arrive at the manor and stop the cart at the door of the manor instead of taking down to the stable area. Duncan reaches up and putting his hands around my waste helps me out. As he puts me down, my body slides down his and I start to feel the friction and the little shocks of our bodies touching.

Dinner fared better than breakfast. I was happy that I was not eating alone, and the company was delightful. Duncan was telling me little stories about Melissa when they first met. By dinner's end Duncan had me laughing so hard that I was crying, this time, with mirth. After we finish dinner Duncan pulled out my seat and we adjourned to the drawing room, for a brandy and we sit and make small talk. About a half hour later, I ask Duncan to join me in the Study; he takes a seat at my request.

"Duncan, Mrs. Williams came to see me today. She wants to know if we have any positions that we could offer them here at the manor"

"What can she do?"

"Well she can do basically anything within the household, and her husband is strong and could probably do some stuff outside. Maybe like keeping things in shape, making sure that the structures are secure and make any repairs."

"That sounds good to me. Will they be living here to?"

"I don't think so they live on the estate so they can come and go."

"OK then send Douglas over to let them know to come by tomorrow after breakfast."

"Thank you Duncan, I hope I won't be too much trouble as I learn the ropes."

"Charlotte, I am looking forward to helping you as much as I am able to."

"Thank you again Duncan. I think I am going to retire to my room now. Are you staying tonight?"

"Yes, I will stay", and he offers me his hand and walks me to my room. When we reach my room, I turn around to say goodnight, and Duncan leans over and kisses my cheek. My body begins to inflame and I want to invite him to my room. I know it is too soon to initiate anything at this moment, so I calmly say goodnight and close my door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the days go by things begin to quiet down here at the manor. I have been thinking about giving my new home a name, you know like they had back in those days. The name chose Immortal Estates.

The day after I talked with Mrs. and Mr. Williams they took up duties at the manor. Mrs. Williams is now the laundress, and Mr. Williams works outside making sure that all building on the estate are in good repair.

Spring is in the air so I am spending more time enjoying the days by taking my horse and riding out still inspecting my estate. I am not afraid of getting lost because I now have a little companion. Duncan was in the village the other day and found a puppy that needed a home because he knows that I am alone a lot while out riding he thought it would be a good idea to pick him up and hand this little fur ball into my care. After I gave the little thing a bath, he was actually a cute little thing. I remember seeing dogs like him on television back home. He appeared to be a Boarder Collie pup. I call Dean, and he follows me everywhere. The maids keep threatening on having him for dinner if he does not behave himself, but I just laugh and tell them he will outgrow this and be a great dog.

My relationship with Duncan needs work though. We are becoming closer but neither of us has taken another step in the romance department. I can feel his desire when we sit in the drawing room, or the library. Even if we are sitting out on the patio, you can feel the tension. Duncan will escort me to my room every night and we say good night to each other and he will lean down and kiss my cheek. Maybe I should make the first move I keep telling myself, but I am a chicken at heart.

Today, I am going to go into the village and do a little shopping. Dean is upset because he has to stay at home and it hurts to hear him whimper and bark but he just cannot come; not this time. I found this little bakery and bought some breads, tarts and hard-crusted rolls. By the time, I got finished in the bakery I went back out into the street and took in all the wonderful little shops and stall that were available to my inspection. Finally, it was time to return home. I took my packages, retrieved my little cart and mare and headed for home. A few minutes after I leave the market area Duncan shows up, riding up to the cart with a puppy on his lap. The little monster managed to escape. I took Dean from his arms and placed him on the seat, which was a bad idea. By the time Dean settled down, the purchases were all over the floor, all I can think of is thank God the food purchases were wrapped tightly. No further incidents happened on the way home.

That night at dinner Duncan and I discussed what our day was like, well what his day was like any way. Duncan informed me that he was about to purchase a thoroughbred Arabian stallion and a couple of mares, and wondered if he could keep them here, well that was no problem for me, and so far, Dean has not disturbed the horses, we have. The small talk continues through the evening, and I suggest that we go out to the patio to enjoy what is left of the warm evening. We sit in silence for a while, I turn to look at Duncan, and at that point, he tilts my head back so I can see into his eyes. I search his face as he lowers his lips to mine. Even though the kiss is short, my body feels like it is ready to explode. I look up at him as the kiss ends and run my tongue over my lower lip.

"I wanted to that for quite some time now", Duncan said.

"Well why didn't you?" I replied

"Because it did not seem proper for me to do so"

"Duncan, I know we live in a time of chivalry but you do not have to stand on ceremony with me"

"Char, women are to be cherished, not ravished no matter what era of history you live in."

"It was only a kiss, Duncan; there is nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe not with just a kiss, but kisses can result in more interment activities."

At this point, I smile at Duncan. "Duncan, are you afraid of hurting me?"

"No"

"Would you like another kiss?"

"Yes"

"Don't worry, just let go."

As Duncan lowers, his head to kiss me again, my lips are partially parted. This time he embraces the kiss and runs his tongue along the crease of my lips forcing me to open my mouth wide enough for him to caress my tongue with is. As the kiss deepens, I moan into his mouth, and reach my arms up to wrap them around his neck. One hand moves from his neck to run through his hair. It is as soft silk, and it flows through my fingers like a waterfall. My hand moves around to the front of his shirt and I run my hands over his chest and my fingers through the hair that is showing through the opening of his shirt. Taking his cue from me, Duncan takes one hand from my around my waist and removes the pins and clips from my hair allowing it to fall to my waist. He then cups my breast and runs his thumb over the nipple causing me to shiver as the cloth of my camisole rubs against the rigid peaks.

Duncan moves his hands to the back of my dress and starts to undo the buttons, just as he is about to undo the next button I feel a tug on the bottom of my skirt. I look down and Dean is sitting at my feet looking up at me begging for attention. I look down at him and shake the little guy is jealous.

"Dean, now is not the time", I tell him

Duncan starts to laugh, and I glare at him.

"Smart little fellow isn't he", Duncan says

"Yes, but I wish he would have shown it at some other time."

"What am I going to do with you Dean", I laugh as I watch his antics.

I bend over and pick him up. He starts to lick my face and nip at my chin. I cannot wait for him to grow out of the nipping stage of puppy hood.

"Duncan, why don't we go inside and get some brandy."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

I put Dean back on the patio and before I could stand up Duncan offered me his hand. I put my hand in his, he assists me in standing, and at the same time, he plants a soft kiss on my lips. As we walk into the house, Dean is running back and forth in front of us. "Dean, if you trip me I will let the cook make a meal out of you." Of course, that would never happen but I am sure tempted.

Duncan went to the drawing room to grab the snifter of brandy while I went into the office. We still had to discuss the purchase of the horses. As Duncan poured us the drinks, I brought out paper and removed the pen from the inkwell.

"Duncan, what are you looking at for a purchase amount?"

"£100 for the stallion and £75 for the mares, a total of £250."

"Are you going to breed them and then sell the offspring, or are you going to breed them and keep the herd?"

"I have not thought about that yet. What do you think would be a good way to go about it?"

"I do not know they would be your horses. You could do both I guess."

"That sounds good; I will keep one colt that is born and all of the fillies. When the other colts mature we can sell them at that time."

"Duncan, do you think we can find some rose bushes to plant outside I would like to have some color and the scent is pleasing to the senses.

"I don't see why not, any particular color you would like?"

"Red probably or white but not both together."

"Okay, I will see what I can do."

"Thank you."

As we sit there enjoying our drinks, Dean begins to bark. We hear a knock on the door and I bid them come in.

"Miss, me 'usband and I are leaving now, it is time to put the babe to bed."

"Okay Mrs. Williams have a nice evening and we will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you miss, master Duncan g'nite to you too."

"I am so happy that I hired them they are good people and work hard. The baby is no trouble at all."

"Yes, they are good people. I am glad you have no problems with them."

We finish our drinks and just sit back and enjoy the rest of the evening. Both of us are lost in our own thoughts. I just wish I could hear his thoughts, what would I hear. Is he thinking about what happened earlier between us or something else. I just wonder where our little encounter would have taken us if Dean did not insist on pulling his little stunt this evening. I look down at him as he lies at my feet and he looks up with an expression that says, "You are my human, and I am not going to share you." I cannot help smiling at him and he wags his tail happily. After a few minutes, I get up from my chair, excuse myself and go to the kitchen. I find one of cook's helpers and ask her if there is a small bone or something that Dean can chew on for awhile. She goes to the cooler and retrieves a nice bone for Dean and he accepts it gratefully. "Little monster, what am I ever going to do with you"? I muttered as I left the kitchen.

Heading back to the office, I see Duncan standing by the open French doors. I head over to him and he looks down and tells me he is going to head down to the stable area and check out the possible scenario for his horses. I know we have enough room for them it is just to see if there are any improvements to make.

"Well Duncan I am going to grab a new book and go up to my room."

"Ok Char, I will wait for you to get your book, and walk you to your door."

"Thank you Duncan, also will you go get Dean and his bone for me; if I don't take him with me now, he will only cry and whine until I return downstairs for him."

After I get my book and exit the library Duncan and Dean are waiting to escort me upstairs. When we reach the door, Duncan lowers his head as I raise mine then he gives me a kiss that promises gibber and better things are yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The days have passed quickly. I was able to find some rose bushes, with the help of Duncan. I decided to choose pink roses because I liked the color, and yellow because they reminded me of sunshine. Mr. Williams, with the help of Dean, planted them for me beside the patio and the smell is terrific. Now if only I could find a way to get some flowers from the future my garden would be complete. Mr. Williams also planted the vegetables and wheat that we would need to replenish the larders. After planting the garden, I had to make sure Dean stayed out of it, which was a chore in itself. Everyday brought a new adventure for the little monster as I now affectionately call him.

Baby David, Mr. and Mrs. Williams' son, is beginning to crawl. The other day I heard David crying and when I went to investigate Dean took his blanket and ran off with it. I was able to retrieve the blanket but because it had dog fur and doggie drool on it, we had to wash it before David could have it back. By the time, the blanket was ready to give back to the baby; Dean curled up with David and both were sound asleep.

Duncan's Arabians arrived and it is now a new adventure for everyone. They are beautiful animals. The stallion is pure black, and the mares are both white. I spend a lot of time now with Duncan because of the love I share for horses. The time that we spend together has brought us closer and we are beginning to feel the tension and that we need to actupon it or we will both explode. I tried to spend less time with him, but at night when we dine together and spend the evening either talking about nothing or going over the household accounts it forces us into togetherness.

I decided that today I am going to saddle up and take a ride to relieve this frustration. As I make way to the stable, Dean decides he wants to tag along. Donald saddles my horse for me and I grab the little picnic that Mrs. Croft made me. I mount my horse and Dean and I set out across the field. I decided to ride to the area where I found a small pond. I dismount and grab my blanket, the food, call the dog and set up my lunch. Mrs. Croft even packed a beef bone for Dean. After lunch, I decided I would like to go for a swim. I checked to make sure I was alone and stripped off my clothes. Walking into the water, I notice it is not cold at all; in fact, it was somewhat warm. Dean was enjoying himself as he swam beside me. I found a stick in the water and threw it for him and we played for a little while longer. Eventually, I started to feel a little sleepy so I thought I would lie on my blanket to dry off and get dressed. While I was lying on the blanket, I fell asleep. I woke up when Dean started to bark. I looked up and Duncan was standing there looking out over the pond. I reached for my dress but it was too late, Duncan sensed I was awake and looked down at me. I watched him as he looked at me. He started at my feet, moved his eyes up my body stopping at the blond nest of curls at the junction of my thighs for a moment, and then stopped at my breast. His eyes continued to roam over my body until he looked me in the eyes. I looked at him and ran my tongue over my bottom lip, and my respiration started to increase. I started to tell him to let me get dressed but he slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" I asked

"Getting ready for a swim," he replied. "Would you like to join me?"

"Ah, sure give me a moment."

"Okay, I will be waiting in the water for you."

Dean, I realized was watching Duncan's every move and growling deep in his throat. "Stop that Dean you know Duncan he is a friend." Dean looks at me and comes over to me for some petting. I give Dean some loving and get up to join Duncan. I tell Dean to sit and stay.

When I walk back in the pond, I notice that Duncan has stood up and is walking toward me. I can't help but do the same thing as he did and work my way up his splendid body taking in every angle. His body is magnificent. His shoulders are wide and the muscles in his arms give you the impression that he has worked very hard during centuries in which he has lived. The cut of his chest shows well-defined pectorals leading down to washboard abs. The crisp chestnut colored hair on his chest is calling to me. As I scan down, I notice that he has a semi-erection and I start to blush. Believe me I am no novice to the male body but this body puts all others to shame.

I am beginning to feel heat between my legs. My body's reaction to Duncan is more than I can say. I feel moisture beginning to build, and my heart is beating faster. My breaths are becoming more shallow and rapid the closer I get to him. As we reach for other, Duncan pulls me into his embrace and looks into my eyes. He appears to be reading me, my thoughts at least.

"Do you like what you see Char?"

"Y - Yes" I reply

"Do you still want to swim or would you like to do something else?"

"Um," I wasn't quite sure how to answer that. Well I did but I didn't want to seem too forward.

My hand appeared to reach out on its own to touch him. As I ran my hand over his chest, I heard Duncan catch is breath. I looked up to see his eyes to see his reaction. I did not know what he was thinking because at this point he had closed his eyes. I reached up to touch his face and he took my hand. Duncan reached out to me and lowered his head capturing my lips in a searing kiss. My only response was to part my lips which at that point Duncan thrust his tongue in my mouth, our tongues had a rhythm all their own. Just before my legs gave out, Duncan picked me up and carried me to the blanket. He set me down and lay down beside me.

"Char," he said, "you must know that I wanted you for quite sometime."

"Yes, just as I wanted you."

Duncan begins to explore my body, his hands are large and rough, but that only makes the sensation more exciting. He kisses my forehead, my eyes, and the tip of my nose and claims my mouth with a light kiss that has me begging for more. He has claimed my breast, is massaging them in his hands, bending down he takes a nipple in his mouth, and sucks on it sending lightning strikes running through me. While he is paying lip service to one breast and nipple, his other hand is rolling the other nipple between thumb and forefinger. A few minutes later, he moves over to the other and repeats the performance. I am writhing under the ministrations. While still paying homage to my breast he lets on hand roam down lower, where he slips his finger between my lips and starts to caress my clit. I am about ready to explode by this time, not with an orgasm but with anticipation. Duncan lifts his head and kisses my lips again, looks in my eyes and smiles.

As Duncan is watching me, his fingers are doing magnificent things to my clit. I am breathing heavy now and ready to climax, just before I hit the height of ecstasy he moved to my pussy and starts to move fingers in and out. I am going crazy at this time. Finally, I find my release and scream out his name as I keep cumming. Just as soon as I come down from one of the most exciting experiences I ever had, Duncan bends my knees and spreads my legs. I look down as he starts to kiss me and lick up the fluids that are available for him to take. He proceeds to start the process all over except this time with lips, tongue and teeth. Duncan begins to nibble and lick my clit making me want to cum again, but he won't let me. Each time he thinks, I am going to cum he stops looks up at me and grins. He sticks his tongue in and out of my pussy while at the same time his fingers are working the same magic that it did previously. This time he lets me cum and catches the juices in his mouth.

Duncan works his way back up my body and kisses me. I can taste myself on his lips and the taste is salty. He lies beside me and I turn to look at him. I lean up on my elbow and let my hand move on its own accord. Eventually, my hand reaches his cock and it feels so smooth. The head is enlarged the shaft is long and thick. I run my hand over and down the shaft eventually cupping the ball sack in my palm. My hand encloses over his cock and I stroke him gently at first and then pick up the momentum. I bend over and lick a small amount of liquid from the tip, and take him in my mouth. As my mouth is working his dick, I am gently squeezing his nuts. Just before he is ready to release his seed, he lifts me up and sets me over his cock and I lower myself impaling my pussy with his rod. A few moments later we cum together and I collapse on his chest. We stay connected for a few more minutes before I crawl off him, and lay beside him snuggling in his embrace. We lay in each other's arms neither saying a word. We do not need words at this point, just need to hold each other.

As we are lying there, I notice that Dean is missing. I roll over and call him but he does not respond. I call him again still nothing. Duncan even tries to call him but Dean is either ignoring us or he went back home. I hope it was the latter.

The sun is starting to set so Duncan and I pack up the blanket and little basket so we can head for home, after we dress. We ride home in companionable silence, darting glances at each other now and then. While we headed home, we kept an eye out for Dean to make sure he was not in some kind of mischief along the way. Everything seemed ok until we reached the yard. All hell has broken lose at home. Dean is in the middle of the paddock playing havoc on the poor horses. I don't know if he is doing this because he is seeking revenge on Duncan, or if he just doing a job that he is good at doing. Dean's breed is a herding dog and he may have thought he was helping, but all he was doing was agitating the horses.

I called him he came over to me wagging his tail, as if he was trying to say, "See I can help". I tried not to smile but I couldn't help it he looked so happy. Duncan on the other hand looked like he wanted to make a dog skin hat. Poor Dean is in the doghouse this time, especially where Duncan is concerned. I inform Duncan that I will take Dean into the house with me so they can quiet down the horses. As Donald and Duncan work on bringing the horses under control, Dean and I enter the house and notice that most of the staff is laughing. I tell them not let Duncan see their jovial faces and head upstairs with Dean in tow to take a bath and get ready for dinner.

Lily and some houseboys set up the tub and proceeded to fill it with hot water. A fire already blazes in the fireplace so all I have to do is wait for the tub to fill and relax. Dean curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace and promptly went to sleep. I asked Lily to stay and help me out of the dress and then she washed my hair for me. After my bath, I put on my robe and decided to wait to dress and meet up with Duncan. I think he needed to calm down a little.

Dinner that night was a very quite event. There was hardly any talk except to answer any questions directed toward either one of us. I know that Duncan has a right to be angry, but Dean was only doing what would come naturally to him. Granted horses aren't sheep or cattle, but he was doing his best to gather them.

After dinner, I told Duncan I was going to go to my room. He put a hand out to stop me from leaving. I looked up at him and I saw something in his eyes I never seen before. I saw concern.

"Duncan, are you ok,"

"Yes I am," he replied, "but is that dog going to be a problem."

"I hope not, he is still a puppy. As he gets older he should settle down, but he is still going to be a herding dog. He was bred for that reason."

"I know," Duncan, said, "I am just afraid that someone or one of the animals will be hurt if he doesn't."

"I could find a way to tie him when he is outside or he can stay inside with me until I venture out."

"No need to do that, I just need to remember what you just told me."

"Duncan, I know he will be fine eventually. Now I think I will go up to my room and call it a night."

Duncan walked with me up to my room and I asked if he wanted to come in. He accepted and sat in one of chairs by the hearth. Dean came over and sat at his feet. He seemed to know that Duncan was upset with him because he whined until Duncan picked him up and coddled him.

I poured us both a snifter of sherry and sat next to him, both of us deep in thought. I don't know what he was thinking about, but I was thinking of this afternoon and the wonderful love making that had happened. When I looked over at Duncan, he was still petting Dean and had a smile on his face.

I got up out of my chair and took his hand. At this point, there is not turning back right? We were kissing before we even made it to the bed. As we stripped out of our clothes, we smiled at each other in anticipation of a repeat performance from earlier today. We made love several times that night and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time has gone by since I arrived here. Mrs. Williams has taken over the cooking for the manor. Abigail was our previous cook, but she has been getting on in age so I retired her to a nice little cottage on the estate.

The colors are changing with the fall weather and we are now using the fireplaces more often.

Tomorrow is Halloween, how time flies, although everyone here considers it All Hallows Eve. Early in the year, I had Mr. Williams plant a couple of pumpkins, so we would have some to celebrate the holiday and for pies. Mrs. Williams is going to be making some little dessert breads with a currant topping called soul cakes, and then we are going to cut out jack-o-lanterns.

Dean has been a good pup since the horse incident, I think that is because we have a small herd of sheep and they keep him busy. The first few days he made a mess of things, as usual, in the sheep pasture, but he learned quite fast what his job entailed. At night, we bring the sheep up from the pasture and secure them in a special barn that Mr. Williams built. Sometimes, at night Dean lies on the rug in front of the hearth and at other times he plays with little David.

Duncan is on a quest but will be home tomorrow. I am looking forward to seeing him again. My body is aching just thinking about him. I wish I had a picture of him for when he is not with me but unfortunately, we have no cameras and I gave my digital to Melissa when she returned to the future.

We are going to have a feast tomorrow night to welcome home Duncan and to celebrate Halloween. I told Mrs. Williams that I want to have roasted chicken, candied yams and carrots, roasted pumpkin seeds along with a pumpkin pie and clotted cream; we will open up a keg of honey mead. I am thinking on putting some kind of costume on little David but not sure what because there are no costume shops around here. As for me, I am going put on the best dress that I have; it is blue velvet with bishop sleeves and has an empire waist, low cut bodice (modesty piece I think not).

Now that all my plans are together, I am going to get a glass of sherry and relax. Well that is what I thought anyway. Just as I poured, my sherry there was a lot of noise in the back area of the manor. Dean is trying to get out the closed door. I open the door and Dean dashes out toward the barn. Donald and Dominic run out of their cottages with pistols in hand. The horses are neighing and the sheep are putting up a ruckus. I do not see anything out there, but there must be something. I hear a gun shot from the right side of the porch and see men and dog running in the direction of the woods. I have no idea what it is, but you can imagine what my brain is thinking: day before Halloween, ghosties, and ghouls, witches and warlocks, vampires and werewolves wow where did that thought come from. A few minutes later, Donald came in and said it looks like a wolf or a large dog came around possibly trying to get at our livestock. He wanted permission to set up guards for the rest of the night. I told him to set up shifts and to ask Mr. Williams if he would be able to take a turn.

At this point, I decided to take my sherry to my room and relax there instead of the library. The fire is burning in the fireplace and my room is cozy. I tried to call Dean to come in, but he stayed outside sitting by the sheep barn like a good little dog. My baby is growing up. I changed into a floor-length flannel gown and curl up in one of my chairs trying to read my book, but I just could not concentrate. What was that in the yard earlier tonight? What did it want? Did it mean harm to the humans or did it want the horses or the sheep? Was it supernatural or was it just a mundane animal? My imagination was running wild. Well I will not be going to sleep tonight, I thought, so I drained my glass and went downstairs to grab the bottle.

When I got downstairs Mrs. Williams was there with little David. She was dressed in a nightgown and had thrown on a cape over it.

"Miss," she said, "me 'usband is doing first watch and Mr. Donald said me and the babe could stay here until it is done."

"Of course Mrs. Williams you can stay here, let me find Lily to make sure we have a room set up for you and David."

"Thank you miss."

"You are welcome."

I walk out to the kitchen and ask Lily to make sure we have a room set up in the servant's quarters for Mrs. Williams and David. I look outside to see what if any anything is going on as I go back to join Mrs. Williams.

"Would you like a sherry or brandy while we wait?"

"Thank you miss, I would like a sherry"

"How about you David would you like something to drink?" I asked him as I laughed and tickled his little feet.

Lily let us know that the room was ok and a special little bed had been set up for David. I took David handed Mrs. Williams the drink and we walked down the back stairs to the extra room. It is a quaint little room with a patchwork quilt on the bed and a feather comforter for David's bed. I bid them goodnight, give David a kiss on his forehead and handed him back to his mother.

I head back to the study, pick up the remainder of the sherry, and walk up to my room. All of a sudden for some unknown reason I feel very safe, that there is nothing on this earth that can hurt me. Taking these thoughts with me I pour my self another drink, curl up in my favorite chair, open my book and start to read where I left off.

Sometime during the night, I drifted off to sleep and awoken by a cold nose nudging my hand. I looked down and Dean was sitting at my feet wagging his tail and looking proud of him self. I also notice a pair of long legs stretched out in front of the fireplace. I look up and Duncan is smiling at me with an ear-to-ear grin. Eventually, I noticed why he was grinning. My nightgown had risen to my upper thighs. I calmly pull it down to show some type of modesty. Why I did that, I have no idea.

I get up, walk over to Duncan, lean over, and kiss him. As I walk away from him, he reaches up and pulls be into his lap. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me with all out abandon. Duncan stands with me still in his arms and walks over to the bed. He sets me down, runs his hands down my legs and starts to lift the hem of the gown up and over my head. I sit on the bed and watch as he disrobes. No matter how many times I have seen this man in my dreams and in plain sight, he is still magnificent. The more I watch the flesh come into view, the hotter I become. I begin to feel the moisture between my legs. My breathing becomes rapid. By the time he is completely undressed I am aching to feel his body next to mine. His cock is ramrod stiff, as he approaches the bed and me.

There is no need for words as I lay back and hold my arms open for my man. He comes into my arms and embraces me in his strong hold. I can see that he cares for me just by the look in his eyes as he lowers his head to mine. He captures my lips in a kiss that would rock my socks off if I were wearing any. I open to him and our tongues do the dance of love, intertwining with each other. I run my fingers through his hair and it feels like silk. He moves his way to my breasts and takes each nipple in turn, as he sucks them to a rosy peak, and lightly nips them. While he is administering to my nipples, I am digging into his shoulders _and what shoulders they are_. Duncan is still not ready to take me because he runs tongue down the valley between my breasts down to my belly and continues his way to my feminine folds. He separates the feminine lips and laps at the juices that are freely running from within. I am writhing in shear pleasure and agony. He uses his teeth to tease and minister to my nub. _God that feels so good. _

"Duncan, please."

"Please what my sweet?"

"Please, I need to feel you inside, all the way inside."

"Not yet, wait, I will give you what you want, but I will do what I want first."

"No, can't wait…please now."

"Soon my love, soon."

I do not want to patiently wait, but waiting I will do. Just as I thought I could take no more, Duncan raised my legs to his shoulders and impaled me on his wonderful shaft. Thrust after thrust kept coming, I could feel myself peak for what appeared to be the millionth time since I woke this morning. It felt so good, and I was in heaven. I reached my climax at the same time Duncan achieved his. He collapsed on my chest and I could feel his heart beating double time.

Lovingly, I move the locks of hair from his forehead so I can look into those wonderful eyes of his. That is when I notice something I did not notice earlier. His eyes are showing concern and fright. I wonder if he knows about last night, he must since he let Dean into the house.

"Duncan, what is the matter?" I asked him.

"My sweet, I am sorry I was not here last night to protect you," he replied.

"Poor baby, you can't be in two places at one time, besides I have a lot of men around the estate to protect me if you are not here."

"I know that Char but what if it was something that they do not know how to handle? What if it is not a wolf or a wild dog? What if it is a supernatural creature? They do exist you know."

"Yes, I do believe they exist, because if the supernatural did not exist I would not have you, I would not be in a beautiful house and own a wonderful estate,"

"Later today I am taking Donald and we are going to try and track the thing that was here last night," Duncan explained. "I am leaving the dog here; he will be able to smell anything out of the ordinary if it returns."

"I hope you find what was out there, especially because tonight is Halloween."

"Yes, it is and I will be back before the festivities start tonight."

"Okay, so on a lighter note; this is what I have planned for tonight."

I start to list tonight's activities. "I ordered supper tonight to be around 8 o'clock and it will be followed up with bobbing for apples. We can sit in the study, tell scary stories, and eat soul cakes. Also we can carve out jack-o-lanterns."

"That sound like a nice evening to me", Duncan replied. "Are you going to dress up like a witch?"

"Oh, hell no, I am going to be myself. Why do you think I am a witch?"

"No, just was thinking you may want to celebrate like you did in your previous life."

"You know, I don't really think of that life very much anymore. I do miss my sister though."

"Would you like to bring her over if it's something she would want."

"Yes, I would but how could I approach her and let her know about all of this."

"The best thing to do is to tell her the truth, let her know that there are phenomenon out there that are ready to be explored. Ask her if she would like to see the world through different eyes, and then send her a ticket."

"Sweety that is a good idea; I will draft a letter today, and then would you take it to the airport and mail it for me."

"Of course I will my love, just write it and I will deliver."

I leaned over and kissed him, which only led to another love making scene and a nap. When I woke up again it was afternoon; Duncan and Dean were no longer in the room. I got up and got dressed in an old day dress, which reminded me of the calico dresses from the old west. My day has finally started.

The first thing I did when I went downstairs was to grab some coffee and a roll with homemade butter and jam. Then I decided to go see what was going on outside. As I approached the stable, Dominic came out and told me there would be no riding today at least and it may extend to other days if Duncan cannot locate or identify last night's intruder. I informed Dominic that I just came out to see if there was any news and to check on the animals. The animals seem to be fine, but there is still no news about the intruder. Therefore, I gathered up the hem of my skirt and walked back to the house.

Duncan came back in time for dinner, and let us know that there was no sign of the intruder. He informed me that they were able to follow tracks but it did not lead anywhere. It was like the intruder just vanished in thin air.

We ate supper in companionable silence. I let the staff know that because this is a holiday we can all do activities together. Mrs. Williams did a great job preparing a very appetizing spread. We had the chicken that I wanted, boiled potatoes, candied jams and carrots, fresh homemade bread with sweet creamy butter, apple cider with a kick, and pie with cream.

Now that dinner is done, we will have fun stuff to do. I found a way of making a little costume for David and a hat for Dean. The costumes did not stay on long for either of them. The adults on the other hand started to bob for apples and cut out the jack-o-lanterns. By the end of the night, everyone was feeling fine, because when we were bobbing for the apples they were floating in a keg of mead. Around midnight the party broke up and everyone went to their respective homes, all accept the Williams family. They are going to stay with us until any threat is gone.

Tonight, Duncan is going to take a guard shift. He opted out for the first shift, which is midnight to 4 o'clock in the morning. I kissed him goodnight and went up to my bed. Dean walked outside with Duncan and that is when all hell broke loose. As soon as Duncan walked out the door, Dean went ballistic. He ran down to the animal pens barking and growling like he did last night. Duncan went running after him, raising the alarm by ringing a bell that I did not know was on the side of the house. Every man on the estate was up and armed before I was able to breathe.

About an hour later, Duncan comes back to the house holding a body. I looked up at him afraid to see what or who he was carrying. When I did look, it appeared to be a young person no older that 12 or 13 years old. He was dirty and dressed in what appears to be rags. On closer inspection, I noticed that there was blood all over him. I was not sure if the child was alive or dead but I was determined to clean him up. I had Duncan take him to the back room where we did laundry and filled up the washtub with hot water. Once I was able to get the dirt, grime and blood removed, I realized that he was alive but barely. Duncan dressed him on an over large shirt of his, and we put him to bed. I wanted to stay by the bedside but Duncan had me go to bed and said he would wake me if there was a change. I could tell that he was holding something back but I was not ready to question him.

I went to bed and slept soundly for the remainder of the night, even while the activity of changing the guard was going on outside. Finally, Duncan comes to bed. He reaches for me and I snuggle into his chest and continue to slumber. I can feel him subconsciously, his touch, his kisses and his heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sometime before the morning sun broke, there was screaming coming from the other room. Duncan rose out of bed and rushed to the room. I threw a robe on to cover my nakedness and followed. Our houseguest was thrashing around on the bed and burning up with what appears to be fever. As I looked around Duncan, the young man looked like he was changing _uh oh not good._ His fingers started to elongate and is face was changing also into a muzzle. Dean made a jump for the thing on the bed but Duncan grabbed him before Dean made contact with it. We have nothing to restrain it, we need heavy silver chains to hold it down, and then I do not think it would hold him for long. My houseguest is a lycan, a werewolf. Duncan attempts to push Dean and me out the door and tells us to get out of the house immediately.

"Duncan, this is my house you can't just push me out a door."

"If you know what is good for you, you will leave now!"

"No, I will not leave."

Duncan at this point picks me up and carries me out of the room, closes the door and puts a chair under the knob.

"Duncan please let me in."

"No! Now go!"

While I am trying to get back in the room, Dean is going nuts; he is running around in circles and barking at the door. Mr. and Mrs. Williams came running up the stairs to see what is going on, along with the other servants that came to see what all the noise is.

"Dean! Sit!" Dean sits but not for long. There is a terrible scream in the room and Mr. Williams makes a grab for me as I try once more to get into the room. I cannot break his hold on me no matter how hard I try. He manages to get me to move away and maneuvers me out the back door and toward the animal enclosures. "Dean, here boy," whistling for my dog. As I look up, Donald has a struggling dog under his arm and moving as fast as he can toward us. I kneel on the ground and call Dean when Donald puts him down. Dean rushes back to the house but cannot get in because the door is closed.

Upstairs in the bedroom Duncan has his hands full. The Lycan has turned completely and is trying to attack Duncan. Duncan is ordering him to cease and desist, but the Lycan will not stop. He gets off the bed walking around the room, trying to find a way to get an attack on Duncan. Every time the Lycan attacks, Duncan just moves out of the way. This does not seem to stop the Lycan, as he seems to be contemplating a strategy.

Finally, Duncan has had enough. Duncan's eyes change color. A howl emits from the room and the Lycan crouches in a submissive position. As Duncan stands over the Lycan, his eyes return to normal and he commands the young Lycan to return to bed. The Lycan returns to the bed but sill looks at Duncan with hate. Duncan recites some words in Gaelic and the young Lycan falls to sleep. As he enters into dream state, he returns once again into a young man.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, Duncan exited the house. I do not know what I was feeling at this moment. I was angry, happy, worried, scared all emotions put together as one. As Duncan approached me, I released Dean and ran towards Duncan wanting to throw my arms around him and shake him at the same time. Duncan put his arms around me and held me in a fierce embrace that felt like a vice. He dipped is head, kissed me, pushed me away from him and walked a little ways away from the group of on lookers. Dean was barking at him and snapping at his heels as he walked. I tried to call Dean to come back, but he was now growling and snarling at Duncan as if he had never seen him before. "What is wrong with that dog?" I am thinking. "He hasn't disobeyed me for quite some time." I figure that Duncan wants to be alone for now so I enter the house and lock the bedroom door waiting for my boys to come back.

A little while later, I hear a knock on the door. I open the door and Duncan is standing there but Dean is nowhere around. I walk away from the door and sat in a chair next to the fire, picked up my glass carafe of brandy and poured some into the waiting glasses. Duncan sat down took the glass and just stared into the fire.

"Duncan, we have to talk about what happened."

"Later Char not now."

"Yes now; that thing in there is dangerous and a killer."

"I know that."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know at this moment."

"I do Duncan, you have to kill it."

"I can not kill him, he is just a child."

"Duncan, he is a werewolf! And where is Dean?"

"Dean is outside at the moment, he is ok."

"Why was he trying to attack you? It was like he had no idea who you were."

"I don't know Char maybe it was the smell of Lycan."

"OK for now_**,**_ but I know something is wrong. As soon as it is possible, maybe this afternoon, he is out of here. And if he hurts one person in this household I will make sure I have a silver bullet made and I will kill him myself."

"Can't you just let him be Char, for now?"

"No, I want him out of here. I am going to bed Duncan. Goodnight."

"Char please don't be angry, come kiss me goodnight."

"Right now Duncan I am not in the mood for being amorous."

I walk over to the bed and lie down, pulling the blankets up to my shoulders, and lay there staring at the ceiling. Duncan stayed in the chair drinking glass after glass of brandy. I do not know how long it was before I finally went to sleep but I slept soundly. When I woke, the sun was high in the sky and Duncan was no longer here. I do know, however, that he did come to bed eventually. I look at the foot of the bed, and Dean is at my feet looking at me with a doggie grin on his face.

I ordered a bath brought up to my room. Lily came in with some special bath salts for me that were supposed to calm me down some. As I waited for the tub to be filled with hot water the scent from the salts started to relieve the tension in my body. I asked Lily to bring me some tea and a biscuit with butter and jam. She left the room and I climbed into the tub, leaning back and just shutting my eyes breathing in the aroma of the bath salts, Jasmine what a wonderful smell.

I hear a knock and the door opens. I tell Lily to put the tea and biscuit on the dresser and I will eat it in a few. The plate and cup are set down but I do not hear anyone exit the room. I look up and Duncan is standing over the tub. He takes the bath sponge from my hand, kneels and starts to wash my shoulders. It feels so good. He continues to wash my back and then the rest of my body. When my bath was finished, Duncan lifted me from the tub and dried my body with the large bath sheet that was warming by the hearth. He picks me up, takes me over to the bed and he follows me to the mattress.

As he is kissing me, he kicks off his boots and takes off his shirt. He takes one of my nipples in his mouth while caressing and pinching the other not hard but just enough to feel the electric current that runs through my body. He switched from one breast to the other for several minutes before he moves his hand down my midriff past my flat stomach to my mons.

As Duncan is making love to me, I forget all about what has transpired over the last 24 hours. All I can think about is the wonderful electrical pulses that are running through my body. I lift my hips for maximum penetration as I feel I am ready to hit my peak. Just as I hit my peak, Duncan reaches his and we fall sated into each other's arms.

We must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I hear is a steady banging on the bedroom door. I throw on my robe and open the door. Dominic, the houseman, is standing there looking frightened. I ask him what is wrong; all he can do is hang his head. Duncan appears at the door fully dressed and takes Dominic by the shoulders leading him to a chair. Dominic is shaking in his boots, as they would say. When we finally got him to calm down he told us that Baby David is missing and so is the person that was staying in the house.

I turn and look at Duncan with a fury that has no equal. Even though I had bad feelings about that thing last night, I let Duncan talk me out of doing something immediately. The look that Duncan is giving me is a mixture of horror and apology.

"Dominic," I said, "could you leave us alone a moment?"

"Yes misses," he responds.

I turn on Duncan and I cannot say a word, but he knows what I want to say. Calming down just enough to say something I told him to leave and I will talk to him later before I say something I will regret. Duncan bows slightly and walks out of the room, with Dean at his heels. As I watch Dean leave the room I think "Little traitor." I drink my cold tea throw away the biscuits and get dressed in my jeans and a sweater _I still shock people in my modern clothes._

I rush downstairs and out the door. What I find is shocking. Donald is holding a bloodied baby blanket.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I looked at the baby blanket all I could see was red, and it was not blood. I was seething. I turned and noticed that Mr. Williams was holding his wife and trying to sooth her. Approaching, Mrs. Williams I started to calm down because I knew she needed me and I was going to be one person who she would be able to lean on until we find David.

"Mrs. Williams, I said, "I am so sorry."

"Missus, please have them find my baby," she said

"I am going to do everything I can to help find him, if I have to do it myself."

Mrs. Williams asked, "Why did he take my baby away from me?"

"I don't know, but we will find him, I promise," I told her. "Come on in the house so we can make some plans, and I will fix you some tea."

I notice that Duncan and Dean are nowhere around. Looking over at Donald and Dominic I motion that they should follow me into the house. When we enter the house, I ask Mrs. Croft to get some tea and biscuits for us and to bring the tray to the library. When we are finally in the library with out tea, I started to ask questions about what happened. Donald told me that he had no idea when the baby disappeared or what direction the kidnapper went. _Even though we do not want to admit it, we know who took the baby._ Dominic had no idea anything happened until he heard Mrs. Williams start to cry. The rest of the household said the same. No one knew when or how the guest left the house. How could someone be able to take a baby without waking the parents and walk out of the house is anyone's guess? David just did not take to anyone he did not know.

We finally got Mrs. Williams to lie down and rest after she drank several glasses of spiked tea. I told Mr. Williams to stay with her while Donald and I got things together to go hunting. By the time I was ready to leave, I was so mad that is Duncan walked through that door right now I would haul off and throw the nearest vase at him. I am ready to go wolf hunting.

I found some silver jewelry in one of the closets up stairs, so I collected quite a few of it. The jewelry is probably really old and valuable, but I think I can find a good use for it. I had Donald saddle my horse while I collected it and I am taking it to the silversmith in the village. I hope that he will be able to make some bullets for me. I told Duncan last night that if that animal hurt anyone in my household he was going to die.

I ride into the village and find the silversmith. I tell him what I am after and he does not seem too surprised by the request. As the silversmith melts down my silver, he tells me that there are bunches of children coming up missing in the current months. He says it could be a coincidence or there really could be my creature out there taking them. I told him that David would be the last child taken from home. The silversmith handed me small silver balls, and a pistol that take wadding and black powder, wishes me good luck and escorts me outside. I mount my horse and head back home.

Donald and Mr. Williams are waiting for me when I arrive, and Donald helps me dismount.

"Donald, any sign of Dean?" I ask.

"No mum, he has not been back since he left with the master."

"Thank you Donald. Would you like to accompany me on a hunt?"

"Oh yes, missus I would, just let me saddle a horse."

"I would like to go wit ye too missus," said Mr. Williams

"Mr. Williams I would feel better if you stayed here to look after the women, Dominic can not do it totally by himself."

"Please missus he be my boy."

"I promise you Mr. Williams that I will return with your son, Dean and Duncan as soon as I can, with a wolf head on a stick."

"Then be careful missus, I will be praying for ye."

Donald walks up to me leading his horse and gives me a leg up. As we ride out, I turn around and see Mr. Williams put his arms around his wife, and they bow their heads as in prayer. My heart goes out to them and I offer up a prayer of my own that I am able to keep my promise to bring everyone home safely.

It seems like hours before we pick up any type of tracks. Looking down I see paw and boot prints. I point them out to Donald and he dismounts to investigate the prints. As Donald is examining the prints, he notices dart stains on the leaves. When he looked up at me I knew what he had found, my only wish is that we are not too late. We proceeded to fallow the trail to find our prey. In the distance I can hear some barking. I push my horse to a faster pace and find Dean. Dean has been tied to a tree. I look around for Duncan but I can't find him. Dean appears very happy to see us. Donald dismounts again and unties him. As soon as the rope is taken away Dean runs as if he has a devil on his tail. "Dean, come here" I yell to him, but he ignores me. I take off after him, spurring my horse to faster gait. Donald is close behind.

Donald and I eventually catch up to Dean. Dean is low to the ground and growling deep within his chest. I dismount grab my gun and bullets and walk over to Dean. Looking up I see the beast he is not in were form because he must wait for the moon. He is staring up at Duncan. In the corner I can hear a whimper and I hope it is the baby. I don't know if it will work or not because the beast is in human form, but I take careful aim and attempt to shoot it. My first bullet misses which calls the beast attention to me. Duncan says something that I don't understand and the beast looks back at him. Donald takes the gun from my hand and waits to see what is going to happen. Dean is still low to the ground and moving up toward the little whimpers that we hear.

As Dean gets closer to the little bundle the beast turns on him. He goes to attack Dean but Dean get the better of him and grabs on to the beast's leg. Duncan is trying to command Dean to release, but Dean holds on and will not let go. I want to order Donald to shoot, but Duncan is in the way. While Dean, Duncan and the beast are side tracked I rush over to get the bundle and it is David. At first glance he appears ok, but I don't have time to examine him. Duncan has moved and Donald takes the shot, the beast is down, but not dead. I take the baby and make my way over to a flat rock where I lie him down and proceed to check over his little body. He has several scratches but I don't see any bites, thank God for that. He is ok.

I look up to see what is going on and I notice that Donald is pulling something out of his saddle bag. It is rope of some kind. I pick up David, cuddle him and kiss his forehead and walk over to Donald. As I get closer to Donald I notice that what I thought was a rope is actually a thick silver chain with very small links. Donald looks over at me, smiles and lets me know that everything is going to be ok. I ignore Duncan at this time because I am still too mad at him I do not even want to look his direction. I take my blanket, make a carry all, and I tie David up in it and put him over my shoulder like a sling. I ask Donald to help up in the saddle, call Dean and we head for home. Grabbing a piece of bread I hand it to David who contentedly munches down it.

When we arrive home, Mr. and Mrs. Williams make a grab for the baby. I hand him over to his parents and walk my horse to the barn. I dismount just before I enter the door. I take him to his stall; remove the saddle, blanket, and bridle. Picking up a brush, I start to curry him as he nudges my shoulder for the apple he knows that I have in a bag. I smile up at my boy and feed him the apple. Dean is sitting in the dirt drinking water that I put down for him. I am in the barn when Duncan arrives and with out look I walked toward to the house. He reaches out and grabs my wrist, not to hard but hard enough so I can't get away.

"Char, listen to me," he says

"There is nothing to say at the moment and if you know what is good for you, you will not talk to me until I approach you."

"You just can not walk off."

"Want a bet, watch me" and I walk out of the barn leaving behind someone I care about but unable to forgive him for not doing as I requested earlier this morning. If he had only followed through with removing the beast from our midst when I asked this would not have happened. I look back and Duncan is sitting next to Dean talking to him instead. Eventually I will forgive him but right now, he needs to stew a little. "Dean, come here boy, let's go feed you." Dean came running over, wagging his tail and followed me into the house.

I am sitting the library several hours later waiting for dinner when Duncan comes in. He grabs a glass of brandy and sets a chair right in front of me so I cannot leave when he sits down. He takes my hands in one of his and tries to get me to look at him. When I do not look, he gently places his other hand under my chin and lifts my head but I still do not look him in the eye.

"Char, please look at me, talk to me," Duncan pleads.

"Duncan, I do not know what to say to you. I told you last night to get rid of him, and today he kidnaps the baby. How would you have felt if it was your baby? Mrs. Williams was so upset that Mrs. Croft had to make a tonic so she could rest. My heart was breaking just watching her when we got David home. He was scratched up, hungry and cold but other than that he was ok."

"I am sorry Char, I was not expecting him to awaken so early after the night he had."

"Donald trussed him up in silver will that hold him?"

"I don't know, he was in human form when he was trussed up."

"Just to be safe I am going to have Mrs. Croft cook up some wolfsbane or mistletoe and put the juice in some jars, although that will only hold him at bay, and we still have a pistol with little silver balls to fire."

"Char, are you going to stay cold toward me all night?"

"I do not know Duncan, right now it is time for dinner and then I am going to my room. It is up to you what you do later."

Duncan and I walk to the dining room where I invited all the staff to sit and eat with us tonight. While we are eating, I mentioned the wolfsbane and mistletoe to Mrs. Croft and she said she would get right on it after dinner. Donald still had the pistol and balls with him and handed them over to Duncan. After dinner, I excuse myself and return to the library grabbing the brandy I go to my room.

I am sitting in my chair beside the fire and Dean is lying on my feet, when Duncan opens the door and asks if he can come in. I shrug and let him know that he is welcome if he wants to come in. He comes over, sits in the other chair stretches out his legs, and sighs. I look over at him and for some reason I start to cry. Duncan get out of the chair puts his arms around me and holds me close. I think I am crying for everything that has happened in my life; Melissa my friend, my sister, the loss of my old life, the making of my new life, for David, and for Duncan. When my tears are spent, Duncan picks me up and lays me on the bed. He crawls on the bed with me after putting Dean out and just tenderly holds me.

As I relax in his arms, I look up at him and he tenderly kisses my forehead, nose and lips. I give a sigh, put my arms around him, and kiss him back. All the time we are kissing, he is unlacing my dress and bulling it off my shoulders. We slowly undress each other and spend time loving each other. Sometimes it takes a near tragedy to bring people together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fall is in full bloom with winter just around the corner. I am currently teaching my staff about the custom of Thanksgiving. Mr. Williams has already thought about getting a game bird for dinner that day. I do not know if there are any wild turkeys around so it will be a surprise to find out what type of meat will show up on the table.

Since the kidnapping of little David after Halloween, there has been no other problems. David appears to be fine with no problems sleeping. If it had been me, I would probably have had major nightmares. David is cuter than a bug's ear right now, and Dean is his constant companion. Duncan is sticking closer to home also since the visit of the Lycan. As for the rest of the household, everyone is back to normal. Duncan and I have become a lot closer since that day except for one mystery. Why did the Lycan cower in front of Duncan, what was the hold.

I roll over and watch Duncan sleep as I plan my day. Today, I am going to take a walk down to the paddock and check on the new additions to the herd. Duncan's Arabians have managed to reproduce and one of the mares gave birth this morning. The foal is a little filly, pretty as can be. She is almost solid black except for one little spot on her forehead that is white. I am going to call her Star. It may not be one of those long thoroughbred names as I would normally see, but I like the name anyway. Dean has not seen her yet, and I want to keep it that way for a few days. I hope that the little imp will behave and mind his sheep.

Well that is what I did have planned but as I started to get out of bed things just started to go black. I lay back on the bed again until my head stopped spinning. The next thing I knew I was grabbing the chamber pot. By the time I emptied my stomach, Duncan is awake and calling for Lily. All I can think about is what in hell I ate last night that would make me sick. I could not think of anything at this time but then again my brain was in a non-function mode at that moment. Duncan looks at me with concern but I let him know everything is ok.

Lily knocks on the door and Duncan goes to open it. He orders me a hot bath and asks that some tea and biscuits be brought to the room as soon as possible. While the tub is being filled with hot water, Duncan is showing concern for my sudden nausea and will not back away to give room to breath. To add to the problem here comes Dean to investigate the matter. The tub is full now and Duncan is demanding that I let him carry me over to fireplace. He strips me down and places me gently in the tub. Dean is trotting over to lie on his rug. As he lies down, he looks at me with soulful puppy dog eyes as if he is willing me to feel better. Lily is arriving with my tea and biscuits looking very concerned._ I just wish people would just act normal this happens to everyone occasionally. _

"Are you ok, Char?"

"I am fine Duncan, just a little nausea."

"Are you sure?"

"Duncan, please I am ok, do not worry your handsome head over me."

"Call me when you are ready to get out of your tub there."

"Ok, now leave me be to finish my bath and I will call you in a few."

I finish my bath and call on Duncan to come and get me. I would do it myself but if Duncan wants to carry me fine. Duncan lays me on the bed and crawls in beside me. I soon fall back to sleep because I am relaxed from the hot water from the bath and feel secure in Duncan's arms. After awhile, I feel hands exploring my body. The hands are massaging my breasts and gently rolling the nipple between fingers. Oh, damn that feels so good. As I slowly awaken, I can feel the hand dipping lower; it is roaming over my stomach down the juncture of my thighs. I roll over on my back and gaze into the most gorgeous amber eyes around. Duncan smiles at me and bends down to plant a kiss on my parted lips. While our tongues are sparing and dancing with each other, his hand is parting my thighs and his fingers are going their magic. Duncan is lovingly rubbing my clit with his thumb while his finger is moving in an out of my warm moist entrance. I can feel myself coming but I do not want to just yet.

"Duncan please stop, I need you inside now."

"No not yet, come for me first."

"Please Duncan, I want for us to come together."

"One more minute as soon as you come I will gladly enter your wet sheathe and pleasure you again. Then we come together."

I am soon yelling his name in ecstasy and writhing on the bed before I can come down from my orgasm Duncan grabs my hips and enters my ready entrance. We find the rhythm and dance together until we reach the highest high. As we come together it feels like an earthquake has just occurred and the rush is fantastic. We collapse with sweaty bodies molded together _so much for a nice hot bath_.

I crawl out of bed and walk over to the water pitcher and basin. The water is cold but it works for what needs to be done as I clean off the residue of lovemaking. I turn toward the wardrobe to get out some clothes and watch as Duncan walks across the floor. There should be laws against men that are that gorgeous. He looks like a gladiator walking out to meet the lion. His ass is round and firm, his penis is fantastic long and thick. We both leave the room after we dress and walk out onto the deck soaking up the clear cool weather.

As I look out over the estate toward the paddock area, I see the filly kicking up her heals. All of a sudden, I hear a bunch of barking and sure enough, Dean is down in the paddock bugging the new little girl and the mare is very agitated. I close my eyes as the horse rears and looks as if she is about ready to paw Dean into oblivion when Donald rushes out to the rescue. I call Dean and he comes trotting up to the deck and looks at me as if to say, "See I am doing my job". Instead of scolding him for harassing the horses, all I can do is laugh. Tears are streaming down my face because I am laughing so hard. Duncan picks up Dean by the scruff of the neck and tries to chew him out, but takes one look at him and starts to laugh too. The laughter was brought on when we looked at Dean's face, if a dog could grin he sure the hell was grinning up at us. Eventually, when the laughter stops Duncan and I sat on the bench in companionable silence as we watch life go by until Scarlett let us know that it was time for tea.

When tea was over Mrs. Williams and Mrs. Croft asked if they could talk to me privately. I asked them to meet me in the office in a few minutes, that I had just a few thing to clear up and they could have as much of my time as needed. A few minutes later, I look up as the office door opens and Mrs. Croft enters carrying a tray with tea and biscuits on it. Mrs. Williams follows with David on her hip. I motion for them to sit down and wait for Mrs. Croft to set down the tray. David is set down on the floor with a homemade wooden toy so he will stay out of mischief.

"Ladies what seems to be your concern today that you wanted this meeting?"

"I am sorry m'lady but I could not help but overhear that you were showing sickness this morning," said Mrs. Croft.

"Yes ma'am, we are just a wondering about something", chimed in Mrs. Williams.

"Ok ladies out with it, what are you wondering about?"

Both women look at each other and Mrs. Croft asks a question that I would have never thought about, at least not this soon.

"M'lady, when was the time of your last cycle?"

"What?" I asked kind of in shock

"When was the last time you had your bleeding m'lady?" asked Mrs. Williams.

I am at a loss for words at this point. "Um I can not remember." I replied. "Are you trying to say that I am pregnant um with child?"

"Yes m'lady, that is what we be a thinking."

"Oh my God, when did I mess up", I thought. "This can not be happening to me." I did not even know that immortals could have children. What do I do now? Should I talk to Duncan or should I wait? There are no specialists around so will I have a safe pregnancy? Is this the reason I had that black out spell and nausea problem this morning? All these things are going through my head.

"Mrs. Croft and Mrs. Williams will you please excuse me I need a few minutes alone." As I get ready to stand and walk out of the room, my head starts to spin and I fall to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I do not know I ended up in my room but when I came to, I was lying on my bed. I was feeling a lot better and started to sit up. As I started to swing my legs over the side of the bed and sit up, I noticed a long flowing gown. I lifted my head and saw the most beautiful women I could ever imagine. This woman had an aura that could light a thousand candles plus some. I was at a loss for words so I just stared at her. It seemed that she was laughing at me because I was sitting there with my mouth open. She took a couple of steps toward me and held out her hand. I looked up at here and placed my hand in hers and she led me over to the fireplace. She motioned for me sit and she actually sat in the other chair.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but no I do not know who you are" I replied

"I am Duncan's mother, better known as Brigit," she told me

The only thing I could think of was "wow" a goddess is here to see me and the second thing was "Uh Oh". Brigit continued to watch my expressions and they seemed to amuse her.

"Char" she said "does Duncan know you are with child"

"No, he does not know, I have not told him yet."

"I need to ask this of you. Do you want this child?"

"Yes, m'lady I do want this child."

"With this child is going to come many challenges. The child will not be human. Let me know now and I can stop this from happening."

"Brigit, please I want to keep this child, why are you concerned about it?"

"My concern is for you" Brigit replied. "You will have a hard pregnancy and the birth will be even harder."

"I am well aware of how hard pregnancies can be and even how much harder the labor will be."

"Char tell my son about the child now. We will talk again." At that point, Brigit vanished.

"Do I really know what I am doing? Am I ready for a baby? What did she mean by the child is going to be a challenge?" these are all the thoughts that went through my head.

I feel a lot better as I get off the bed and head down stairs. Everything is so neat not a speck of dust on the furniture. The rushes were replaced with sweet smelling rosemary. I wonder why I never really noticed things like that before.

When I enter the library, Duncan is sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs. I just stand there and watch him; he is such a handsome man. As I watch Duncan, I try to think about what our child would be like and then I remember my vision. I wonder if Duncan will want the baby as much as I do.

"Hello Duncan can I have a word or two with you?" I said

"You can. What is bothering you?"

"Well you see I um we have a small situation here. There is no easy way to say this except come out and say it. I am going to have a baby."

"Well that is something to talk about isn't it" Duncan replied. "Do you know that immortals can not get someone with child unless they want to?"

"No, I did not know that. Why did you do this if you could have prevented it?"

"It is my way of being selfish. We can end this now if you like."

"No, I do not want to end this pregnancy. I have had visions of two small children running in the garden out back; a boy and a girl."

"So you will be producing two children according to your vision?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Do you want to make our relationship official?"

"I do not know Duncan; this is all happening too fast for me at the moment. In the future, there are all kinds of things out there to prepare a woman for motherhood. They have doctors that take care of the mother from time of conception to birth, vitamins to take to keep the mother healthy, classes to help the mother give birth so she does not need to take drugs. How am I going to be able to do all that? Duncan I am so scared but I want this."

Duncan got out of the chair, walked over to me, and took me in his arms. Holding me close he kissed the top of my head and told me not to worry that he would think of something to make me feel better about all this. Duncan takes my hand and we walk outside. The temperature is cool but not cold, the sun is shining but not too bright, and the smell of fall is fantastic.

"Duncan take me to see the new foal. I wanted to see the baby all day and kept ending up in bed. Ever since she was born I thought she was the prettiest little filly around"

"OK there she is. She has been kicking up her heels all day."

"She is so beautiful such a delight to watch as she is frolicking, don't you think Duncan?"

"Yes she is."

As I lean on the fence watching the little filly I started to visualize my daughter or son learning to ride one of these beauties. They would work as a team. My child will be a great rider together with the horse they will appear as if they are one.

I am starting to shiver a little as the temperature starts to cool down. Duncan takes my hand and we walk back to the house. His hand is warm and strong and I feel like nothing can ever do me any harm. Life is good to me right now. I have a man who wants me, a baby on the way, and a home even if it is hundreds of years before my actual time. What could go wrong? _Duh, that is a loaded question._

When we arrive at the house, I notice that it is getting close to dinnertime so I excuse myself to get ready. While am deciding what to wear, I hear a movement behind me. I turn around and Brigit is standing next to the bed. She stood there for just a few minutes and then approached me. As I watched her approach, I started to become frightened. When Brigit reached me, she stretched out her hand, touched my stomach, and smiled. The unease I was feeling faded away and I actually felt some peace.

"Char, I know you told my son about the child and I also know about the vision of children. I gave you that vision."

"But why would you do that? I am just a lowly mortal that got transported 400 years into the past."

"I want my son to be happy and I chose you for him. Everything that has happened is by my will. It cannot be undone. It is also my decree that you are with child."

"What makes you think I am the one? Does Duncan know that you have manipulated this interaction?

"No my dear he does not know about that. Come sit down and I will tell you a little bit about immortals. Immortals, such as Duncan, are born of a deity and a human. He cannot die unless he loses his head. Usually an immortal cannot reproduce unless they meet someone destined to be theirs or a god decrees it. I have decreed that you are to be my son's consort, bear his children and live with him until the end of your days."

"You want me to be his consort, as in marriage or just a live in lover?"

"You must marry my son, it is imperative that you do. Just remember what I said this morning that this child is going to be different. She will be immortal but she will be other also."

"So my child is a girl?" I asked, but there was no answer Brigit was gone, _Oh great a goddess for a mother-in-law_.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Well now that I know what to expect how should I handle it. I am still thinking about the visit from my probably soon to be mother-in-law as I finish getting ready for dinner. Let's see I can either marry Duncan or stay, as we have been, lovers. If I lived back in the 21st century, there would be no need for marriage but this is a different age where co-habitation is not accepted. _So much to do. So little time._

After dinner, Duncan and I retired to the library. As I picked up my book and started to read Duncan came over and sat with me on the settee. I looked over and he had an ear-to-ear grin on his face.

"What?" I questioned.

"I heard that you met my mother" he replied.

"Yes I did. An interesting woman to say the least."

"You know that she actually likes you" Duncan commented.

"Well that is something isn't it? Duncan I am not being rude here I hope but I don't know what to make of her. She scares me in a way."

"Don't worry sweetheart she scares me too sometimes and she is my mother. So have you thought anymore about marrying me?"

"Yes I have but I am not ready just yet I need a little more time."

"Why not wait until after the holidays we still have time to decide."

"Thank you Duncan I will give you an answer after Christmas. I am just worried about what the staff thinks about the situation. Children outside of marriage are not common around here. Do you think they consider me a woman of lesser qualities?"

"Lover don't worry your pretty little head about it the staff loves you just the way you are"

I snuggle up against Duncan's side and turn to the page I left off with in my book. He puts his arm around me, kisses the top of my head and leans back to find relaxation.

As time went by, the morning sickness has decreased. I have not had a fainting spell since the visit from my prospective mother-in-law. The ladies of my staff have started to sew little layettes for the baby. Mr. Williams is making a baby cradle and Dean is driving me up a wall. I don't know if he can sense a change in me but he wants constant attention. What will happen when the baby is born this coming summer? Well it will be nice and warm so he can spend all his time outside tending his sheep. By that time, there should be many little sheep to keep him out of mischief.

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. Erin, the new cook, has just finished baking pies and bread. Mr. Williams went hunting and bagged a couple of wild turkeys. Mrs. Croft made sure that the silver was polished to a high shine. Gold goblets were set out for cleaning and polishing, fine boned china was also made ready. The whole house was sparkling, the fireplace empty of old ashes and new logs laid within the grates. I am so proud of my people. Tomorrow we all celebrate a day for all the things we are thankful for.

As I get ready for bed, I go to the mirror and check out my stomach. I look and tell myself that there will not be a baby bump for at least a few months. My breast are sensitive to the touch, the nipples are changing to a dark pink and seem to be permanently peaked. I wonder just how much bigger they are going to get. While I am, checking out my body Duncan walks in and starts to laugh at me. I glare back at him and he laughs harder.

"You just wait pretty soon you will be checking out a belly that looks like a beach ball" I told him.

"You are going to be beautiful. There will just be another person in there to love that's all.

"You can be a charmer when you want to be."

As I make to put my nightgown on, Duncan comes over and takes it out of my hands, picks me up and put places me in the middle of the bed. He stands away from the bed and slowly undresses. Just looking at those washboard abs makes me feel weak. By the time, he removes his breeches I feel the wetness and the throbbing between my legs. Slowly Duncan covers my body with his. He starts kisses my forehead, eyes, lips and the tip of my nose. When he returns to my lips, he runs his tongue on the crease of my lips and opens my mouth to his. Our tongues start to tangle with each other. Duncan moves from my mouth to my neck were he nibbles, which causes me to giggle a little because his beard tickles. He takes my breasts in hand and gently squeezes them paying particular attention to the nipples when he lowers his head and sucks on them. Lower and lower, he goes until he reaches the junction of the thighs. Separating my thighs Duncan starts to lick and suckle on my clit as his fingers worked their way in and out of my moist hot sheath. When Duncan replaced his tongue with his thumb, I screamed out his name in ecstasy.

Duncan got up from the bed and called down to have the bath brought up. While the tub was filling, Dean made an appearance. He is getting too big for the bed but I still let him up here anyway. Dean curls up at the foot of the bed and looks at me with soulful eyes.

"Poor little guy I have been paying very little attention to you in the past few days."

Dean barks and wags his tail hitting Duncan's leg every time the tail wags in that direction.

The tub is full and I added vanilla to the water. Duncan lifts me up and places me gently into the tub. He asks me to lean back so he can shampoo my hair. After washing my hair and rinsing it with rose water, he grabs a cloth and proceeds to wash me. By this time, I have a feeling that he is up to something I may not like.

"Okay Duncan, what are you not telling me?"

"It is nothing my love. You will see tomorrow."

"I want to know right now, what are you up to?"

"I cannot tell you. You just have to be patient."

"Okay for now but I will remember this."

Duncan laughed as he carried me to the bed. We spent some time just talking about the baby. I told him that his mother said that the baby will not be human and that the child is a girl. Duncan is happy that he is going to be a father.

A while later after sleep overtook me I felt movement on the bed. I opened my eyes and Duncan was getting dressed. When I asked him where he was going he said it was the surprise and leaned down to kiss me. I grabbed the front of his tunic and told him that if he did not tell me what was going on he was cut off. He laughed again and left the room. I tried to go back to sleep but this surprise thing was driving me batty. Throwing on my robe, I went down stairs to the kitchen to grab a snack. On the way, I picked up a companion, Dean. Dean and I got to the kitchen and found Erin preparing for our Thanksgiving meal.

"Good morning ma'am" she said

"Good morning Erin, you are up early" I replied. "Do you know anything about this surprise that Duncan keeps telling me about?"

She smiled and said, "Yes ma'am but it supposed to be a secret; the master made us promise not to tell ye."

"The master, yeah right, I am going to master him soon if no one tells me what is going on."

Erin just laughed and said that I would be happy with the surprise. I really do hate surprises. I grab a biscuit and a glass of fresh milk and take it upstairs with me. Dean followed me to the bedroom, jumped up on the bed and waited for me to give him some of my biscuit. He was not happy with just a little of the biscuit so he started to pull the quilt off the bed. We played tug of war with the quilt _bad idea_ until it tore.

"Uh oh, Dean bad boy off the bed now" I scolded him.

"Woof" was his response and he lay right where he was on the bed at my feet.

"Come on Dean off the bed now"

Another woof and he turned around put his nose between his paws and ignored me. I thought, "What is it with the males in my life? I am getting no respect." I probe Dean with my foot and he growls at me. "Okay, okay stay on the bed you little imp. See if you get any more biscuits for a midnight snack." I fall back to sleep and awaken again when the sun is shining through my windows.

As I get up I hear a commotion down below, I throw on my robe and rush out the door, Dean is barking and carrying on at my heels. When I find the underlying cause of the noise, I see someone I thought I would never see again. Tori is standing there in all her glamour. She runs up to me, throws her arms around my neck, and gives me a hug that could last a lifetime. Then I hear my name said and I turn and there is my mother and father; Duncan is standing over on the side with a grin beyond all grins.

"Mom, Dad" I cried. "I sure have missed you, welcome to my home"

Mom came over hugged me and kissed both my cheeks exclaiming that she never seen me look prettier. Dad was less enthusiastic with his greeting but he never really showed emotion. Duncan came over, put his arm around me, and said, "This is your surprise."

"Duncan I do not know what to say except thank you and I love you."

"Your welcome and I love you too."

The staff has lined up for introductions to my family. Mrs. Croft is first to be introduced.

"Mom, dad, Tori let me introduce you to the staff and inhabitants of the house. This is Mrs. Croft my housekeeper. Lily is the upstairs-maid, and Scarlett the downstairs-maid. Dominic is the houseman also known as a butler. Mr. & Mrs. Williams and their son David, Mr. and Mrs. Williams are my right hand people. Donald takes care of the horses, and this is Erin; she is the cook"

Introductions made, luggage delivered to rooms and Dean was scooted out the door. I was just about to go upstairs and get dressed when a knock sounded on the door. Dominic went to answer the door and ushered in an older gentleman with twinkling eyes and hair as red as a carrot.

"May I present Milord Séamus O'Connor ma'am?" Dominic announced elegantly.

"Father, you are just in time to join us for breakfast." Duncan said. "This is m'lady Charlotte, her mother Susan, father Victor and sister Tori."

"I am happy to make your acquaintance m'ladies and you too milord," Mr. O'Connor said. "Come everyone let us all sit down to break our fast." We all adjourn to the dining area and fill our plates with a hearty breakfast. I reminded everyone of a full traditional Thanksgiving dinner _or as traditional as it could be_.

After breakfast I went upstairs to dress, my mother and sister followed me. Duncan has taken the opportunity to take our fathers out to see the horses. When we entered the bedroom, the questions started.

"Char, do you really intend to make this place your home?" This question from my mother

"Where did you find him?" Tori asked.

"Are you sleeping with him?" mom asks.

"Does he have a brother?" comes from Tori.

Finally, the ultimate questions only a mother can ask. "What if you get pregnant?"

"Okay mom and Tori this is the story of Duncan and me. Yes, I am going to make Britain home, I like it here and the country is beautiful. I met Duncan when I disembarked from the plane when I came here several months ago. As you, probably know this is a magical place. Yes, mom we are sleeping together. You can take the girl out of the 21st century but you cannot take the 21st century out of the girl. No Tori, he does not have a brother. His brother died. Before I answer the last question mom please have a seat."

"Why do I need to sit down? I do not want to sit down. What is wrong? What is the matter?"

"Don't worry mom all in good time. Here have some tea and you can sit right here by the fire. You too Tori have a seat I have something to discuss with you. First, I am happy you are here; I missed you all so terribly. Second I am staying here because I love it and yes mom I am pregnant." The room was so quite at that announcement you could hear a pin drop on the Oriental Carpet. There is nothing like starting the holidays with a grand announcement. Now that I shocked my mother, I am going to get dressed, head downstairs, and spend time with the perspective fathers.

When I arrived at the bottom of the stairs with mother in tow and sister following, Mrs. Croft announced that dinner would be served around 3 o'clock. I thanked her and headed for the drawing room where my father was conversing with Duncan and his father.

"Daughter, we just heard the news congratulations," my father said.

"But this is wrong Victor, she isn't even married and she lives in the Middle Ages. She refuses to come home with us."

"Now Susan this is Char's life. She is an adult and we have no control over her. Duncan will take care of her and he has already said he will marry her if it is what she wants."

"Victor she will have no prenatal care, no doctors. What if something goes wrong then what will she do?"

"Hey parents I am in the room here 'hello'. Séamus or should I call you Mr. O'Connor what do you think this will be your grandchild too."

"You can call me Séamus if you like and I have no say one way or the other because it is up to you and my Duncan here."

"Mom I will be fine. Maybe Tori can stay here for a while and keep me company. When the time comes for the baby, I will send for you then you can come back for the birth."

Mrs. Croft enters the drawing room and announces that dinner is ready. Mom and dad follow Duncan and me, Mr. O'Conner follows with Tori and Dean brings up the rear. The dining room looks fantastic and the mingled scents of the food items are fantastic. Everyone is eating in the dining room thank goodness it is a large room with a very big table. Even little David has a plate of his own.

"Well everyone welcome to the first traditional Thanksgiving dinner in this household. Everything you see here and what you will eat is homegrown, the turkey is wild and Mr. Williams bagged it a couple of days ago. Now let us take each other's hands and say grace."

Dinner went well with no problems. Everything was superb even the pumpkin pie with clotted cream. Now that dinner is over, I do not know what to do. If we were back in the 21st century, there would be football or some television program to watch. I am at a loss.

"Okay why don't we all go back to the drawing room and visit a little bit more. I want to know what you all been doing since I left"

"Would anyone like a brandy," Duncan asked, "Victor how about you? Dad?"

"Sure son I will have one"

"Me too, Duncan, thank you dear boy"

Just as Duncan pours three brandies, we have another visitor show up. _Oh yippee just what I need my future mother-in-law._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Well here, we are at an end to what actually turned out to be a very good day. I decided to ask my family to stay through the remainder of the holidays. There actually is a method to my madness. If they decide to stay then they can see how happy I am and realize that this is where I belong and where I want to stay.

It is now time to retire, after saying goodnight to our guests Duncan and I head for our room. Before we decide to crawl into bed, we sit in front of the fire and cuddle. Duncan is drinking a snifter of brandy and I have a cup of warm milk. I have not had a chance to thank Duncan properly for my surprise today. It was wonderful to see my family again and to meet the rest of his._ I just wish I were able to meet his brother._ I get out of my chair and walk over to where Duncan is sitting. He appears to be deep in thought so I bend over him and take the glass from his hand. He looks up and I bring my lips softly against his. He reaches up and pulls the clips from my hair so that it falls below my waist. Our kiss deepens as Duncan picks me up and carries me to the bed.

Duncan quickly disrobes and starts to undo the numerous buttons on the back of my dress. _How women were able to wear this kind of stuff with no one to help boy what a problem._ Duncan is just wonderful with each button that he unfastens he follows each with kisses and flicks his tongue here and there sending chills up my spine. Great the last button finally. Once the clothes are removed completely Duncan picks me up and both of us fall onto the bed. Duncan is on his side resting his head on his hand. He is looking down at me with lust and love in his eyes. The smile that Duncan is giving me is more radiant than the actual sun itself. I reach up, pull my love into my arms, and embrace him. My tongue runs along the crease of his lips, which opens to me for exploration. As our mouths mesh, our tongues are dancing and dueling with each other. Duncan cuts off the kiss and starts nuzzling and nipping at my neck moving over to my breasts.

Duncan gently takes my nipples and bites lightly every so often he suckles them. I can feel his ministrations all the way to my core and it is delicious. As he is working his way down, he is drawing circles with his tongue along my stomach, dipping his tongue into my navel. He looks up at me with a grin and buries his face between my legs and nips as hard as he can with out causing pain on my clit sending me over the edge in ecstasy. I could feel myself explode when Duncan penetrated me with his tongue. The orgasm continued for what seemed like hours. When I finally came down Duncan was sitting at the foot of the bed with a grin from ear to ear.

"What are you grinning at Duncan?"

"You, I know you enjoy sex, but this time I think you went to another world on that orgasm."

"Well beware my love because I have a few more tricks up my sleeve and they deal with you and what I can do to you."

"We shall see sweetheart, we shall see."

"Is that challenge?"

"Yes, it is."

Duncan crawls back up on the bed and lays his head down on my chest he is rubbing my belly talking to it while I am running my fingers through his hair. I wonder if the baby is actually aware of what is going on around her at this point. Maybe she is special because she has a grandmother who is a goddess and can understand at this early stage of the pregnancy. After a few more minutes of talking to my stomach, Duncan rolls over and lies on the pillow looking pleased as can be.

Duncan has closed his eyes but I know he is not asleep. I roll over and bite the hard nub of his manly nipple. My fingers tingle as I run them over his chest, the chestnut hair is soft. Making my way south, I have taken his erect penis and started to run my hand up and down the length. Taking it in my mouth I started to lick it from the base by the scrotum up to the head and back down. I take and suck the balls into my mouth and roll them over my tongue, which drives him into frenzy. Just as I begin to feel him stiffen, he pushes me on my back and shoves his enlarged cock into my warm sheath and the screams of orgasmic ecstasy can possibly be heard through out the house. We lay locked together for a while to cool down the bodies and calm the breathing.

Just before dawn I am awaken by a long lonely howl. The first thing I can think of is that the lycan is back. That is all I need since my mother is already worried about me being here on my own. I turn and notice that Duncan is awake also lying very still and listening. Moving over a bit I snuggle under Duncan's arm and lay my head upon his chest. He is holding me but I can feel the anxiety he is holding onto. I know that when we bundled him in the silver chain it would not kill him but it did stop him. What if someone let him go? Will he come back and try to take David again? What happens if he comes after me? After all, I was the one that tracked him and had him bound. Is he after revenge? The next thing I know Dean is running at the bedroom door, barking and going berserker on me. Duncan jumps out of bed throws on his trouser, pulls on his boots runs out the door followed by his loyal shadow, Dean. Please dear lord just let it be a normal wolf.

I get out of bed and put on my robe because there is no way I am going to be able to go back sleep now. When I leave the room, my mother and father are coming out of their room at the far end of the hall. I do not see my sister yet though. Where the hell is Tori? Joining my parents, we descend the stairs and join others in the household in the dining room.

"What is that?" my mother asked.

"It is probably just a wolf," I replied, "we have sheep and horses so wolves are bound to show up here from time to time."

"Where is Duncan?" Séamus asked.

"I believe he went out to check on the situation and took Dean with him."

Séamus and my father asked if they could be of any help, I just told them to sit tight that if they are needed then Duncan will return and ask for help. _I do not need them to know about the other possible problem._ Mrs. Croft and Erin brought out some tea, coffee, milk and biscuits. I take a cup of tea, a biscuit and go sit down at the table followed by mom, dad, and Séamus. Still no Tori; where is that girl. There is no way she could have slept through that.

"Mom, I am going to go see if Tori is sleeping, I will be right back."

"If she is sleeping let her be, if not see if she wants to join us," Dad replied.

"OK Dad you have it," _yeah right, she is sleeping, sure._

I arrive at the room that has been allotted to her during her stay here. Praying that she is in her room I knock and enter. Her bed has not been slept in. It even appears that she had never even been in this room if clothes were not in the chesterfield armoire. I do notice however that her cloak is missing. Where the hell did she go off to? I arrive back downstairs and make as if she is sleeping.

"Mom, Dad I am going to go out on the deck to see if I can see anything. Do not worry because Donald is just down the road a little bit."

"You just make sure you are ok."

I go upstairs, put on my riding skirt, and head out from the back of the house down to the barn. I check on the horses and all horses are accounted for. I call for Donald but there is no answer. _Great no sister and no Donald now what. _I knock on Donald's door, no answer, I open it up and no one is there. As I start to saddle my horse, Tori and Donald enter the barn. I could just kill them but I am relieved to see that they are ok. In fact, I think my sister is more than ok.

"Tori do me a favor and go up to the house, through the back door, get undressed in your room, mess up your bed, and go to the dining room."

"Why? What's up?"

"Just do it please, we can discuss this later. Donald stay here I must talk to you."

"Yes ma'am"

Tori give me that look that says "hey I am over 21 what gives you the right to tell me what to do," but she does it anyway.

"Donald we have a problem. There is a chance that the lycan is back. Duncan and Dean set off hours ago and no word yet. If they are not back by mid morning you are going to have to go look for them."

"Yes ma'am"

"Oh and Donald please be careful with my sister."

"Yes ma'am," he replies as his face turns pink with embarrassment.

Donald is walking me back to the house when Dean comes back home covered with blood but no Duncan.


End file.
